The Boy Next Door
by AJCeda
Summary: Life for Rose was boring. She lived in an average town where nothing ever happened. But everything is about to change when two members of a popular rock band move in next door. Rated M for adult language/themes.
1. Welcome to The Neighborhood

_Here's my new story! I welcome anyone who has crossed over from Torn, and any new readers who have decided to take this ride with me. I assure you, this story is much lighter and easy going than my last. It's an Emmett and Rose tale, with a little Edward and Bella thrown in. Written solely for the fun of it. All human/ out of character. Name of the town is not mentioned, so it can take place where ever the reader chooses. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Hope you like it!_

_xo_

_A_

**1.**

Rose stared out the bay window as the moving trucks drove past her house and pulled into the driveway next door. She was on vacation, and the day had proven to be quite boring so far. She was reduced to gawking out the window. Her roommates Mike and Lauren were back in their home towns, visiting family, so she was left alone. Another three trucks passed by, which now put the total up to six.

_They must have a lot of stuff for six moving trucks,_ she thought. _But why would anyone want to move here?_ As far as Rose was concerned, her town was the most boring place to live on the planet. There was never anything to do unless you left town and drove into the city, hence the reason she was sitting at home. Her car was in the shop, which left her stranded on the first day of her vacation. Her black lab pawed at her leg and whined pathetically.

"No Jake, not now," she ruffled his ears and turned back to the window. Jake snorted and walked into the kitchen. He trotted back in a few seconds later with his leash in his mouth. He dropped it on the ground and barked at Rose.

"I said no, Jacob," Rose rested her elbows on the windowsill and her chin in her hands. Jacob jumped up on the couch next to her and shoved his snout under her arm. He gazed up at her with his big brown eyes.

"All right. You win. I'll take you for a walk," she sighed, standing up. She picked up his leash off the floor and hooked it onto his collar. "Gives me an excuse to be nosy with the new neighbors."

She grabbed her keys and sunglasses off the end table and walked out the front door. She barely had time to lock it before Jake was yanking her toward the street. He turned to go their usual route, but Rose pulled him in the other direction.

"This way, Jake. I want to see what's going on," She said to the dog as she headed toward the neighbor's house. They walked slowly past the trucks, and Rose stared at one of the movers. He was young, or at least looked it, and very muscular. He wasn't half bad looking either. She raised her sunglasses off her face and rested them on top of her head to get a better look at him. Jacob stopped and sniffed the air. He growled low in his throat.

"No Jacob. Leave him alone," Rose scolded. She continued to stare as she walked by. The dog pulled at his leash, still growling at the mover. The mover stopped to look at the dog, then continued toward the open door to the house. The worn leather leash finally gave way and snapped in Rose's hand. Jake, realizing his sudden freedom, made a beeline for the mover, barking and growling the whole way. The mover jumped at the sight of the oncoming animal and started backing up slowly.

"Oh Jesus," Rose muttered. "JACOB! NO!" She shouted and took off after him. The mover stopped at hearing the dog's name and looked at Rose quizzically.

"Look out!" she warned. The mover turned back just in time to see Jake take a flying leap and land on top of him, knocking him to the ground. The dog stood on the mover's chest and sniffed his face, still growling at him. Rose finally caught up and grabbed Jake's collar. She pulled him off the mover.

"I'm so sorry about that!" She apologized and ordered Jake to sit. He obediently complied and gazed up at his owner, happily swishing his tail on the ground. "He's very wary of people he doesn't know."

"It's okay," the mover responded. Rose offered him a hand and helped him to his feet. "Thanks." He smiled as he dusted off his clothes. She couldn't help but notice his positively adorable dimples and the way his warm brown eyes lit up his round face. Dark brown curls peeked out from underneath the red bandana he wore on his head. His arms were enormously muscular and equally match the defined upper body that Rose could see through his plain white t-shirt. She had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at the tacky gold chain he wore around his neck. He noticed her staring, then quirked an eyebrow and smirked confidently.

"So, are you helping the new people move in?" She asked. She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes in thought. He seemed oddly familiar to her. Almost _too_ familiar. She had seen him before, but couldn't quite remember where.

"You could say that," he answered, playing with the chain and staring at his hands. "Do you live around here?"

"Unfortunately I do," Rose shrugged. She jerked her thumb in the direction of her house. "I live next door. Where do you call home? I certainly hope it's not here. This place is so freakin' boring it's not funny."

"Actually," he chuckled, "I live here." He nodded toward the new house. Rose felt her face flush in embarrassment and licked her lips slightly.

"I…um…sorry…" She mumbled remorsefully. "I… uh… thought you were one of the movers."

"That was my intention. I was trying to blend in," he pretended to buff his nails on his massive chest and folded his arms, a cocky grin spreading over his face.

" I don't think your cover would have lasted very long," she smiled and gave Jake a hefty scratch behind the ears. Jake woofed contentedly and leaned into her leg.

"What do you mean?" he frowned. "Why not?"

"Well," she motioned for Jake to stay and sauntered over. She reached her arm up and patted the glimmering chain resting just below his collar bone. "You'll never blend in with something like _this_ hanging around your neck."

"What's wrong with it?" he lightly ran his fingers over the shimmering links and furrowed his brow at her.

"Oh there's nothing wrong," Rose giggled, despite the fact that it was quite possibly the gaudiest piece of jewelry she'd ever seen. "It's just that you're going to stick out when people are blinded by the glare." She mock-shielded her eyes.

Realizing she was right, he tucked the offending chain inside his shirt.

"Better?" he inquired and patted his chest.

"Much!" She grinned. God, but he was sexy. But there was something about him that Rose couldn't quite put her finger on. Something almost _too_ sexy.

"Good!" He interrupted her thought "Now, I didn't quite catch your name…" he trailed off suggestively.

"That's because I didn't tell you," She answered matter-of-factly. He laughed a little at her quick wit. She was cute…hell cute didn't even begin to cover it. She was drop dead gorgeous. He had a feeling that things were going to go quite well with her.

"My name's Emmett," he said, offering a bear-sized hand.

"Rosalie," she responded, slipping her hand into his and shaking it slowly. "But you can call me Rose."

"Okay, Rose," he felt his heart flutter as she smiled up at him. He stared into her sparkling blue eyes and marveled at how they sat perfectly in her heart-shaped face. Her flowing blond hair fell just below her shoulders and complemented her creamy skin tone. She was tall and slim, with a killer body and long, shapely legs.

"McCarty!" A voice shouting from behind him brought him out of his trance and he dropped Rose's hand. He shook his head as his friend walked up. "Stop flirting and let's get moving!"

"I wasn't…she…I was just…Shut up, Edward!" Emmett growled.

"Come on, Em, " Edward laughed and raked a hand through a head of messy bronze hair. "We've too much left to do for you to goof off right now." He gave Rose the once-over and smiled. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"Rose," she shook his hand. She glanced around at the moving trucks and the piles of boxes. "Do you guys want some help?"

"I think we've got it…hey!" Edward stumbled when Emmett rammed an elbow into his lanky friend.

"We'd love the company!" Emmett grinned.

"Alright," she eyed the two of them suspiciously. "Let me just run this mutt home and I'll be right back." She grabbed Jake's collar and jogged out of the yard. Emmett raised an eyebrow as he watched her depart.

"Stop," Edward shoved his shoulder.

"What?" Emmett snapped.

"You've got that look." Edward folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emmett scoffed. "And besides, it's not _my_ fault we moved in next door to a hottie."

"I never said it was," Edward chuckled. "And yeah, she is smoking hot," They shared a laugh, and Edward became serious again. "But don't forget what happened with Lauren."

Emmett cringed at the memory. Lauren was his most recent ex-girlfriend. He had fallen for her the very first time they met. It was at a night club, so he hadn't really gotten a chance to know her. He fell head over heels based on her looks alone. After a few tumbles in the bedroom they began dating. Edward warned him time and again that she was only using him for his money, but Emmett refused to see it. She cheated, often, and Emmett always took her back. She would bat her eyelashes and convince him that she'd changed and he believed her every time. She eventually grew tired of him and broke it off, telling him she was too good for him and he was just an arrogant nobody. He grimaced as the old pain crept back into his chest.

"It's not the same," he insisted. "Lauren was…was…"

"A bitch? A festering whore?" Edward inserted words he felt appropriate.

"_Don't_ go there," Emmett glowered at his friend.

"Emmett come on! You can't stand there and honestly tell me you still have feelings for that two-timing little gold digger!"

"I said don't!" Emmett hissed.

"Oh for chrissakes!" Edward threw his hands in the air. "_Tell_ me you _don't _still have feelings for her."

"I don't know," he shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"She used you, cheated on you, and broke your heart," Edward reminded him.

"I'm aware of that, thank you." Emmett muttered

"Well?" Edward folded his arms across his chest, awaiting a response from his friend.

"I said I don't know Edward!" Emmett snarled. "Just leave it alone!"

"You're hopeless," Edward sighed, shaking his head. Emmett balled up a fist to knock his friend in the arm, but immediately dropped it when Rose jogged up to them. She had changed into a tight black tank top and cut-off shorts and had piled her blond hair on top of her head. Emmett grinned and Edward rolled his eyes.

"What?" Rose asked, looking down at herself. "Is it too much?"

"Nope, not too much at all," Emmett blatantly ogled her and chuckled. Edward pursed his lips and rolled his eyes again.

"Well then let's get moving, shall we?" she clapped her hands and rubbed them together. "Where do we start?"

Emmett walked over to the nearest pile of luggage and handed Rose a box. She smiled sweetly and turned to lug it into the house. From there, the three of them were able to have every truck unpacked and all the boxes in the correct rooms by eight o'clock that evening. What should have taken almost seven hours only took them five. Rose ordered some Chinese food and they all camped out on the floor of Emmett and Edward's empty living room to enjoy their feast. Rose stabbed her chopsticks into her lo mien and stuffed the noodles into her mouth. She studied the men closely as they ate. She just couldn't pinpoint where she had seen them, because now even Edward was looking familiar.

"All right," she sighed after a while, putting down the empty carton. "I have to ask you something."

"Shoot," Edward gestured for her to continue.

"Ask away," Emmett mumbled through a chicken wing.

"Okay," Rose cleared her throat. "I have to know. Where have I seen you before? I know I recognize you, but I can't figure out why or how."

Emmett laughed nervously and Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

"You want to tell her?" Emmett looked to Edward.

"Nah," Edward swatted the air with his hand, then took a big bite out of an egg roll. " 'Oo do it. 'Oo met 'er firfh." He said as he chewed.

"What?" Rose laughed.

"I think he told me to do it, because I met you first," Emmett interpreted for his friend.

"I see…" she shook her head. "So? Tell me."

"Fine," Emmett sighed, then looked up at Rose. "Have you heard of The McCarty-Cullen Band?"

"Not really sure," Rose crinkled her nose.

"Here," Edward flicked a switch on the portable stereo they had been listening to and cued up a CD already in there. "Listen to this."

Rose stopped and listened to a couple of bars on the first track. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Emmett.

"You!" She shouted and pointed at him.

"Wh-what? What did I do?" he jumped.

"Now I know where I've seen you before!" A grin spread across her face. "You're on my kid sister's wall!" Rose burst into laughter and fell over backwards.

Emmett looked over at Edward, who just shrugged and stuffed the rest of the egg roll in his mouth. Rose sat up slowly, still giggling.

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere before," she took a deep breath to suppress the rest of the giggles. "But aren't there three of you?"

"Yeah," Edward wiped his mouth with a napkin. "There's me, Em, and our buddy Jasper."

"So where's he?" Rose took a swig of her water.

"He's got a place down south," Emmett answered. "We're just taking a break between tours."

"So why didn't you just go with him?" she asked.

"Jazz just got married," Edward responded with a grimace. "We wanted to give him time alone with his new wife."

"Yikes," Rose wrinkled her nose again. "What's with the sour face?"

"He married Ed's sister," Emmett chuckled. "And needless to say, Jazz's place is the _last_ place we wanted to be."

"And you guys are…" she cocked her head.

"As single as it gets," Edward stated with a quick glance at Emmett, who was too busy gawking at Rose to notice.

"Well, that's a relief," she smiled. "Poor Angie would be devastated."

"Who's Angie?" Emmett inquired.

"She's my twelve year old sister," Rose smirked, "And all she talks about is how she's going to marry Emmett McCarty someday. I just can't believe I didn't recognize you sooner." She grinned and looked over at him. "Wait till she finds out I live next to him!" She barely got out the last word before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"If she's twelve, how old are you?" Emmett wanted to know.

"Twenty-one," she answered, gasping for breath. "Seriously, dude, you are _all_ over her wall. Literally, it's like she has Emmett McCarty wall paper."

"You aren't going to tell her are you?" Emmett asked, elbowing Edward who had started to snicker.

"Why not?" Rose folded her legs underneath her.

"Well," he sighed, "We kind of moved to this corner of the woods so no one would bother us."

"And you don't think people are going to find out anyway?" She eyed him suspiciously, taking note of the sharp tone in his voice.

"She's got a point, Em," Edward nudged Emmett. "They're bound to find us eventually."

"Yeah, but once one knows, then they all know," Emmett pointed out. "And then we have fourteen thousand teenagers gathered on our front lawn picking the grass."

"Okay, okay. I see what you're getting at," Rose muttered, nodding her head. "I won't say anything."

An awkward silence followed, none of them really sure what to say next. Rose could almost see where he was coming from, being apprehensive about all the media and fan attention. Her kid sister was obsessed, and it was hard to imagine having thousands of those types following your every move.

"So," Edward broke the ice. "Do you live by yourself or what?"

"Nah," Rose responded, pulling out her hair tie . Her soft blond locks flowed freely about her shoulders. "I have two roommates, but they're away. So little ole me is stuck at home all by myself." She pretended to pout and stuck out her lower lip. Emmett was mesmerized and just stared at her.

"Aw… poor baby," Edward mock-sympathized.

"Shut up," Rose tore off a piece of the roll she was eating and threw it at him. He swatted at it and it fell on the carpet beside him. He picked it up and threw it back at her. She ducked and it sailed over her head. They both giggled.

"I just met you," she smirked. "And already you're a dork."

"Am not!" he whined, then grinned at her. Emmett shoved his shoulder lightly.

Rose stood and stretched, her little tank top inching up and exposing her flat stomach. Emmett's jaw almost hit the floor. She looked down at her watch and whistled.

"Damn! Midnight!" she yawned. "I should get home."

Emmett jumped to his feet, almost falling over himself in the process. He put out his arms to steady himself.

"You'll be back tomorrow right?" he asked anxiously, regaining his balance. Rose chuckled and folded her arms.

"And what if I said no?" she retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Then he's going to whine like a little baby all day," Edward pulled himself to his feet. "So if you don't mind, I'd rather not have to listen to him."

"Fine, I'll come back tomorrow. I've got nothing better to do anyway." Rose laughed as Emmett's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'll see you guys later."

"Are you going to be okay walking home alone? I mean, I can go with you if you want," Emmett followed her to the door.

"I'm a big girl, I think I can handle it," she said as she stepped out into the warm July evening. She took a deep breath and smiled. "But thanks anyway. Good night, Emmett!" She strode confidently across the lawn toward her own home. Emmett gazed after her and leaned his head on the door frame.

"Stop, Em." Edward warned him. "I know what you're thinking and just stop it right now."

Emmett grumbled and turned to face Edward.

" Not all girls are like Lauren," he snapped as he locked the door.

"It doesn't matter. You acted the same way when you met the gold-digging little-"

"Edward!" Emmett growled.

"Whore," Edward finished. "I don't want to see you get hurt again. You don't know this girl yet. Get to know her first before you get too involved."

"It's not like I'm going to jump into bed with her tomorrow," Emmett snarled.

"You did with Lauren," Edward fired back. Emmett glared at him, but didn't say anything because he knew Edward was right. "Just watch yourself. And for God's sake, Emmett, be careful."

"I'll be fine." Emmett coldly reassured him. He walked up the stairs to his new room. Edward heard the door slam.

" I hope so," Edward sighed and proceeded up the stairs after him.


	2. She's Different, I Can Tell

_A/N: Moving right along! Just a reminder, I don't own anything. If I did, I'd so have Emmett all to myself on my own private island ::wiggles eyebrows suggestively::_

_Enjoy!_

_xo_

_A_

**2.**

The doorbell ringing incessantly woke Rose. She rubbed her eyes, scrubbed her hands over her face and rolled over, glaring at her alarm clock. 7 a.m. She groaned and toppled out of her king size bed, straightening herself when her feet touched the floor.

"It's too god damn early." She croaked as she stumbled down the hallway. She made it to the living room door, the doorbell still chiming it's annoying little chime. "Hold on! I'm coming!" She hollered. She shuffled across the room and fumbled with the dead bolt. After a few muttered oaths it finally slid open. She slipped the chain out and whipped the door open.

"What?" She snarled, irritated. Emmett stood there, holding a finger on the bell and grinning like an idiot. "McCarty get your finger off the damn bell!" She pushed his hand away, and he just laughed.

"What's the matter, Rose? Not a morning person?" he smirked.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She demanded, leaning against the door.

"Breakfast time!" he declared and held up two bags from McDonald's. "I thought you might like to join me."

" For the love of God," she sighed and shook her head.

"Oh come on," he whined. "Pleeease?"

"Get in here," she stepped aside to let him enter. He eagerly stepped over the threshold and into the living area.

"Nice jammies," he chuckled as he eyeballed her suggestively. She glanced briefly at her attire and realized she had greeted him in a loose t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. Her face flushed.

"You're not helping your case, Em," she grumbled and tugged at the hem of the shirt. Jake raised his head and growled, causing Emmett to take a nervous step backwards. "Leave him alone, Jake!" The dog simply snorted at him, then returned to his morning slumber.

"I don't think he likes me too much," Emmett commented, eyeing the dog warily.

"He'll be fine, he just has to get used to you," she smiled sleepily at him. Even ten minutes out of bed, she still looked stunning. "Follow me, dining room's this way." She beckoned him to follow her down the hall. He trailed slowly behind, admiring the beautifully decorated house. They entered a door way at the end of the hall that opened into a bright, sunlit eating area. Large glass sliding doors opened onto a spacious lawn. A small cherry table with four chairs stood in the middle of the marble floor. Potted foliage sat in each corner of the room.

"This is nice," Emmett nodded, placing the food on the table. Rose grinned.

"Thanks!" she said, and glanced down at herself again. Her t-shirt was faded with a few holes, and the gym shorts just barely covered her behind. She wondered if Emmett had noticed and felt her cheeks flush. "I should really go change, I'm a mess."

"I don't mind," Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't go there!" She scolded. "You're lucky I didn't toss you out on your ass! I'll be back in a minute." She swiftly exited and scaled the stairs two at a time to her bedroom. She practically dove into her closet and began throwing things around in an attempt to find some suitable clothing. She didn't want to appear desperate, but didn't want to look like a slob either. She finally decided on a pair of black yoga pants and a little blue t-shirt. After giving herself the once ever and finger-combing her hair, she breathed a satisfied sigh and returned to the dining room.

Emmett was standing at one of the end tables, staring at a picture he held in his hand. Rose took a moment to gaze at his enormous form. He had beautiful curly brown hair, cropped short. His black t-shirt clung to a well-muscled back, which whittled slightly at the waist then flared gently into a firm, round backside. Rose could almost imagine how it would feel to squeeze it through his loose carpenter jeans. She chided herself for thinking such things about a man she barely knew, and quietly sidled up behind him.

"Hey," she said quietly. He jumped and fumbled the frame in his hands.

"Oh hey, didn't hear you come in," he responded. "Who's this?" he asked, holding the picture out to her. It was a photo of Mike giving her a piggy-back ride. Both were laughing, and Rose's hair was swinging around and almost hitting Mike in the face.

"That's me and Mike from last summer when we first moved in," she answered, smiling at the fond memory. That was before Lauren had come along. She was a friend of Mike's from college, and she and Rose didn't hit it off right from the start. Maybe those weren't the right words. She couldn't stand the bitch. Lauren was spoiled little rich girl, and acted the part. But for the sake of her friendship with Mike, she was cordial to the beast.

"Oh," Emmett's tone was sad. "Boyfriend?" he inquired as he placed the frame back on the table.

"Who Mike?" Rose laughed. "Not likely. He's my roommate and best friend since the second grade. He and I could never date even if we tried. It would be like dating a brother or something like that. And besides…" she smirked and pulled out a chair at the table. " He's got it bad for my cousin Bella."

"I see," Emmett smiled to himself, the joined her at the table. They took out their food and proceeded to consume their feast.

"Where's Edward?" she queried, taking a bite of her sausage McBiscuit.

"Asleep. He didn't want breakfast," Emmett shrugged.

"I can see why," she glanced up at the clock and yawned. "It's only 7:30."

"Aww… did I disturb your precious beauty sleep?" he grinned. She threw a napkin at him.

"Watch yourself, McCarty. " she warned, "I have no problem calling my sister and telling her to bring all of her little friends over to meet you."

"You wouldn't!" he feigned shock.

"I think it would be fun to watch you squirm!" she laughed, then fired a straw paper at him.

"Okay, Okay!" he caught the paper and placed it on the table.

"So when did you move out of your parents' place?" he asked when she managed to stop giggling. Rose took a sip of her orange juice and swirled it around in her mouth for a second before swallowing hard. She placed the cup gently on the table and averted her eyes.

"Did…did I say something wrong?" he tilted his head a little and tried to catch her gaze. She stared at the wall.

"No," she sighed. She turned her head to look at him. His eyes were filled with genuine concern and she smiled sadly. "No it's not you. My parents were killed in a car accident right after Angie was born. We've been living with my aunt and uncle since I was nine."

"Oh," Emmett bit his lip. "Rose…I…"

"Don't worry about it," she said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Angie never knew them. She only knows the stories she's heard from Aunt Renee and me."

"So why'd you move out?" he asked.

"Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie have two other children younger than Angie. I moved out so they could have more room for my cousins. They and Mike's parents helped us buy this house." Emmett watched her eyes cloud over as she relived the sorrowful memories. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and ease her pain.

"We're getting by, though. Mike just got his Journeyman's license in plumbing, so he's working a ton. I'm working for a travel agency and finishing up my bachelor's with a few night courses. So it all works out." She smiled faintly, then shook her head. "Enough of this. No more sad memories!" She stood suddenly. "It's time for Edward to get up. We need to finish unpacking."

"You're more eager than we are," Emmett chuckled, pushing his chair in. She pulled on some sneakers and yanked him out the front door toward his own house. They noisily entered to find Edward standing in the middle of the living room rummaging through a suitcase, clad only in a towel. The two stopped short. Emmett grimaced and shielded his eyes. Rose covered her mouth in shock.

"This isn't _exactly_ how I wanted to start my day," she commented through her hand.

"My virgin eyes!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Virgin eyes, my ass!" Edward laughed.

"Go put some clothes on!" Emmett ordered and pointed toward the bathroom.

"What if I don't want to?" Edward quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe Rose likes what she sees!"

"Oh no," Rose shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "You are not bringing me into this!"

Edward dodged Emmett's glare, grabbed some clothes and ducked into the bathroom to change. Once he came out, the three of them started pulling the house together. They began in the living room and worked their way up, ending in Emmett's room later on that evening.

Rose smoothed the last curtain, then clapped her hands.

"There," she smiled. "All done!"

They all took a step back and admired their handiwork. Edward nodded approvingly.

"Nice job," he declared.

"I just can't believe we got it all done in one day!" Emmett breathed. He nudged Rose's arm, almost knocking her over.

"What was that for?" she whined, rubbing her arm.

"Just 'cause!" he smirked. She smacked his shoulder, catching him off guard.

"Oh so that's how you want to play, huh?" He challenged. Before she could respond, he tackled her, picking her up and landing on the bed. He began tickling her. She laughed and tried futilely to stop him. Edward took in the scene for a moment, then shook his head and left.

"McCarty!" Rose forced out between laughing fits. "Stoppit!"

"Who's going to make me?" he grinned. She squirmed underneath him, then kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and fell to the side. "Okay," he conceded, face down in the pillow. "You win."

"Of course I do!" she said triumphantly and folded her hands on her stomach.

Emmett rolled over on his back and stretched his arms over his head. Rose wrinkled her nose.

"McCarty you reek," she covered her mouth and nose. "Go take a shower!"

"My, but you're blunt!" he looked down at her, wide eyed.

"Well why would I tell you that you smell like a daisy when you stink like a gym sock?" she returned sarcastically. "Now go make yourself clean!" She pointed at the door and did her best to keep a straight face.

"Yes ma'am!" Emmett saluted and jumped off of the bed. He marched into the bathroom and shut the door. He turned the shower on and let it run for a bit before stripping and stepping in. He let the stream thoroughly soak his body before quickly washing and rinsing. He shut the water off and grabbed a big fluffy towel. He dried himself and wrapped the towel about his waist. He grabbed a nearby pair of basketball shorts and threw them on. He opened the bathroom door and jumped into the bedroom.

"Ta-da!" he stopped the celebration abruptly when he saw that Rose had fallen asleep. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the day's activities and a faint smile touched her lips. She had curled up on her side in the middle of the huge bed.

Emmett leaned on the dresser and gazed at her. They had just barely met, and already he had a strange stirring of feelings for her. He couldn't tell where these feelings had come from, all he knew was that they were stronger than those that he had for Lauren. They went far, far deeper. It happened the moment he touched her hand, and now, a mere day later, she was asleep on his bed. He turned the lights off and walked slowly over to the other side of the bed. He carefully sat down and stopped to stare at her again. She looked even more beautiful bathed in the soft moonlight. Emmett could tell by the steady rise and fall of her chest that she was in a deep sleep. He lay down behind her and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. It was intoxicating, and he smiled to himself. He gently caressed her cheek. Her skin was just as smooth as he had imagined. She stirred and he pulled his hand away sharply, thinking he had woken her.

"Quit it," she mumbled and settled back into sleep.

Emmett chuckled. He lay his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, wondering how she would react in the morning when she woke.

Edward woke late the next day, wondering why Emmett hadn't gotten him up earlier. For some reason his dear friend was always up at the most ungodly hours. He picked up his alarm clock and saw that it was early afternoon. Groaning at how late it was, he rolled out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt. He scratched his head and shuffled down the hall toward the stairs. Maybe Em was already up and had simply forgotten to wake him.

As he passed Emmett's bedroom he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He gently pushed it open and cringed. Much to his chagrin, he found Emmet and Rose curled up in the middle of the bed. Emmett wore only a pair of basketball shorts and his arms rested lightly around Rose's waist. She was snuggled into him, her hands over his. She slept soundly through his very audible snores. Edward sighed, exasperated, and closed the door.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down heavily at the table. He scrubbed his hands over his face, then leaned forward and thumped his forehead on the table.

"What's it going to take to get through to him?" Edward muttered to his feet. He raised his head and picked up the phone off its base, dialing Jasper's number and waiting patiently for his friend to pick up. After a few rings someone answered.

"Hello?" a groggy female voice asked.

"Alice? It's Edward," he said into the phone.

"Oh hi big brother!" she chirped. "I miss you! When are you guys coming to visit?"

"I miss you too, Ali," Edward smiled. "And we'll be down soon."

"You've been saying that for months," she pouted.

"I know I know, but I swear it, we will be down!" he promised.

"I know when you're lying, Edward Anthony," she scolded. "And you know that makes me frown…"

"And frowning gives you wrinkles, I know, I've heard it," Edward rolled his eyes. "I promise, Alice, Em and I _will_ come and visit."

"Well you better!" he could almost hear her triumphant grin. "So what's up?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Is Jazz up?" he drummed his fingers on the table. "I really need to talk to him."

"What did Emmett do now?" she groaned.

"What makes you think he did anything?" Edward stilled his hand.

"Because I know that tone in your voice," she stated. "And it's never a good sign."

"No it isn't," he resigned. It blew his mind how intuitive his baby sister was. "Can I please talk to Jazz?"

"If he's sleeping around, Eddie, I swear to God…" she growled.

"Alice!"

"Fine! Hang on!"

Edward heard some muffled voices and a couple of muttered oaths before Jasper finally picked up.

"This had better be good, Cullen," Jasper declared in an irritated tone. "Kinda busy here."

"Jesus, Jasper!" Edward shouted. Jasper burst into laughter and Edward covered his eyes in an attempt to hide the images that were violating his mind.

"Ed you're such a prude!" Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm a prude," Edward smirked. "Just like you're still a virgin."

The both shared another round of laughter. Edward sobered up first.

"We need to talk," Edward said after a deep breath.

"Ah, Christ," Jasper swore. "What did he do now? It's not, Lauren again, is it?"

"No, it's not Lauren," Edward muttered. "But it does deal with his insatiable appetite for women."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" his friend chuckled.

"Very funny," Edward said. "But I'm serious. I don't know all the details, but yet again we find our friend McCarty with another woman in his bed."

"Son of a … really?" Jasper sighed. "Who is it this time?"

"Some chick he met two days ago," Edward lowered his voice in case either of them were listening in.

"Two days!" Jasper whistled. "I think that's a new record for him! It was two weeks before he jumped in the sack with Lauren."

"I don't think they had sex, Jazz" Edward shook his head.

"What makes you say that?" he cleared his throat, and Edward could tell he was fighting his sister off.

"It looks like she just fell asleep on his bed, and he climbed in after her." Edward's foot began to tap of it's own accord, and he grimaced slightly. "What am I supposed to say to them?"

"Is she a frigid bitch like Lauren?" Jasper yawned.

"Exactly the opposite," he responded. "It's a little early to tell, but I think she might be a decent person."

"Well, you suck at confronting women-"

"Hey!"

"What? You do! Anyway, I wouldn't worry about saying anything to her," Jasper decided. "Wait until she leaves, then confront Em about it."

"Sounds reasonable," Edward conceded. "But I don't suck at confronting women!"

"Whatever, dude," Jasper snickered. "Let me know what happens. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to doing your sister."

"Jazz!"

Edward was rewarded with a resounding laugh from his best friend and a squeal from his sister, then a click as they disconnected. He placed the phone in it's cradle and returned to his now soggy cereal. He grumbled in disappointment, dumped in the disposal, and headed toward the shower to clear his head.

Back up in Emmett's room, Rosalie stirred first. She felt a weight on her stomach and looked down to see two enormous hands clasped firmly about her waist. She frowned as she took note of the warm breath on her neck.

_Who the hell…?_ she thought groggily and rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes. She turned her head to see who was behind her, and gasped when she found her face just inches from Emmett's.

"Get off me, you big oaf!" she shouted suddenly, shoving him away. He jolted awake and tumbled backward off the side of the bed, landing in a heap on the floor. Rose momentarily felt bad, because it was more than likely an harmless gesture. But she maintained her scowl as she leapt from the bed, adjusting her shirt and angrily pulling her hair tie out.

"What?" he ask innocently, sitting up. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, sure," she scoffed, running her fingers through her golden tresses. Emmett swallowed hard. Christ, she was beautiful. Even more so when she was angry.

"Rose, you were asleep when I got out of the shower," he explained. "I didn't want to disturb you, so I just laid down behind you. I must have drifted off. I swear, I didn't do anything!"

"Uh huh," she nodded skeptically, "Right. Then how did your arms get around me?" she raised an eyebrow and awaited a response. He slowly got to his feet and she fought hard to keep her eyes on his face and away from his perfectly sculpted form. God, he must spend hours in the gym…

"I must have done it in my sleep," he answered honestly. "I didn't mean to offend you. I'm… I'm sorry, Rose," his brown eyes glinted in earnest, and his expression was genuinely apologetic.

"Shit," she sighed, shaking her head and smiling.

"What?" he asked, apology fading into confusion on his face.

"You're to damn charming, you know that McCarty?" she half smiled, then giggled as his cheeks flushed scarlet and he cleared his throat nervously. She walked over to the other side of the bed, placed her hands on his chest and stood on her tip toes to softly press her lips to his cheek.

"I should go," she whispered as she returned to flat feet. "I only pray that Jake didn't destroy the house while I was gone."

"You'll come back?" he asked as she darted toward the door. She glanced over her shoulder and gave him a flirtatious wink.

"I'm only next door. I'll see you later, McCarty."

She jogged out of the room and down the stairs, and in moments he heard the front door close. He jumped over the bed and crossed to the window in time to see her walking across the lawn. Almost on cue, she stopped and turned. She saw him in the window and waved, flashing him the smile that made his knees go weak.

"See you later," he touched his cheek where she had kissed him, and wished he could have had the guts to grab her and kiss her back. He sighed and flopped back down on his bed.

"What are you doing?" a voice came from the door. He rolled his eyes and sat up, meeting Edward's disappointed stare.

"Nothing, apparently," he muttered.

"Didn't look that way ten minutes ago," Edward leaned against the open door, arms folded across his chest. "It looked like you slept with her. Damn it, Emmett! I warned you!"

"I didn't do anything!" he shouted. "I know this is may be a foreign subject to you, but sleeping with and sleeping next to someone are two totally different things," Emmett dismissed his friend's judgment. " And besides, nothing happened."

"Regardless, Em -"

"No!" he barked and stood. "Do I have to spell this out for you? _Nothing. Happened! _Get that through your thick skull!"

"Fine, if you say so," Edward raised both hands in his own defense. " But I don't think I need to remind you of what happened the last time you moved too fast."

"No, you don't," Emmett snapped, then sighed. "Look, I get it. You're just watching out for me. But you don't need to. She's different, man, I can tell. There's something about her that's just…I don't know. Different."

"You'd better be right," Edward shook his head. " 'Cause I don't want to have to pick you up when you fall again."

"I am," he answered confidently. "I know it."


	3. Friends and Surprises

_Thanks for sticking around, and to all who left me reviews. I love feed back! I'm going to take this moment to remind you all that this story is rated M for a reason. There will be adult language used and there will be at least one lemon in forth coming chapters. I can't stop anyone from reading, but those of you still living under your parents' rooves who are NOT supposed to reading this, please don't. I don't want to get you or myself into any kind of trouble. Thanks!_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Don't own 'em, just messin with 'em._

_xo_

_A_

**3.**

Mike pushed the storm door open and peeked his head in the house. Seeing no one around, he threw his bags in and stepped over the threshold. Jake lifted his head from where he lay on the couch and woofed happily. He stretched his paws and jumped off, trotting over to Mike who crouched down and scratched his ears. He could hear a soft murmur floating down the hall and smiled to himself.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called. He heard the scrape of a chair being pushed out from the table and the soft thud of feet on hard wood. He stood as Rose rounded the corner, grinning.

"Mike!" she shouted and catapulted herself into his arms, almost knocking him over. He laughed and swung her around a few times before placing her back on her feet.

"Nice to see you too, Rosie," he laughed.

"I'm so glad you're home!" she kissed his cheek. "Where's Lauren? Still at her parents?" she didn't actually care, but had to make Mike believe that she did.

"Yeah, she'll be home-"

"Come on! There's someone I want you to meet!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the dining room before he could finish.

It had been three weeks since Emmett and Edward had moved in next door. Rose had spent practically every day with them, showing them the sights in her tourist trap little town. She took them to the pier for soft serve, and to the demo derby at the fair in the next town over. She and Edward bonded over the demo derby, discovering that they both had a love for rebuilding old cars. He was quickly becoming a good friend, and she really enjoyed laughing and joking with him. Emmett fell all over himself to get her attention, and she thought it was cute the way he would get jealous when she was talking to Edward. He was spending the next three days visiting with family, and she and Edward were discussing restoring his hot rod over lunch. Rose yanked Mike into the dining room where Edward sat poring over the engine schematics and sipping iced tea. He looked up and smiled when they entered.

"This is Edward Cullen, one of our new neighbors," she announced, shoving Mike toward a chair.

"You'll have to pardon Rosie," Mike apologized, "She gets over-excited sometimes and forgets her own strength."

"So I've noticed," Edward extended his hand. "You must be the infamous Mike we've heard so much about."

"That bad, huh?" Mike shook Edward's hand as he sat down. Rose smirked at him and punched his shoulder, then sat at the head of the table.

"Not terribly," Edward shrugged. "She speaks very highly of you. You must be one hell of a guy." "Really?" Mike laughed as he stuffed a brownie in his mouth. "My Rosie had something _nice_ to say for once?" he said through bites.

"Michael!" she scolded. "I know you have better manners than to speak with your mouth full!"

Edward looked from Rose, to Mike, and then back again. He looked once more at Mike and winked. Mike raised a knowing eyebrow and nodded slightly when Edward stuffed two brownies in his mouth. He turned back to Rose, who was at a complete loss.

"What are you - oh Edward that's disgusting!" she cringed as Edward grinned, chunks of half-chewed chocolate sticking to his teeth and lips. Mike burst out laughing and Edward swallowed his dessert and wiped his face with a napkin.

"I like him already!" Mike chuckled.

"Yeah," Rose remarked, "He's the funniest guy he knows." She pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Correction, I'm the funniest guy _you_ know," he shoved her back.

They sat in the dining room for almost four hours just talking and catching up. Mike was also a car buff and soon they were all trading ideas on how to fix the hot rod engine and where the best places were to scavenge for parts. As Mike was giving Edward the number for his mechanic buddy up north, a knock at the door startled them. They both turned and looked expectantly at Rose.

"Don't get up guys, really. I'll get it," she said sarcastically and pushed back from the table. She sauntered down the hall to the sound of their laughter and shook her head as she crossed the living room and opened the door. She squealed when Emmett stepped through and scooped her up in a crushing bear hug.

"Put me down, McCarty!" she giggled as he swung her around. He placed her back on the floor and held her to him with one arm tucked firmly around her waist.

"I thought you were visiting your parents!" she exclaimed, studying his features. She hated to admit it, but she really had missed him.

"Decided to come back early," he smiled, gazing into her violet-blue eyes. He started to lean in and she shifted uncomfortably. He let her go and she stepped back, nervously tucking a hair behind her ear. He cleared his throat. "So, who's car is in the driveway?"

"Oh…oh! That's Mike! Come on, you have to meet him!" she slipped her hand into his and brought him back to the dining room. Edward and Mike were deep in discussion over what color to paint the hot rod when the other two entered. Mike looked up, a surprised expression crossing his face.

"Mike, this is Emmett," Rose began as Emmett extended his had.

"McCarty," Mike shook his hand. "You're the one on Angela's wall."

"Yeah, that's me," Emmett coughed, blushing slightly.

"Oh your sister is going to _love _this," Mike rolled his eyes at Rose, who held up a hand and was about to warn Mike not to say anything when the phone rang. Emmett joined Edward and Mike at the table and Rose jogged to the kitchen to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"_Rosie!"_ Bella greeted from the other end.

"Bells! I've missed you! What's up?" Rose chuckled when she saw Mike's head poke out from the dining room, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"_Why are you laughing? Is Mike grinning like a god damn fool again?"_

"You know it, sister. You should really put him out of his misery," Rose prodded her cousin, who had a tendency to lead her best friend on.

"_Yeah, I know. But it's so much fun watching him drool!" _Bella laughed. _"But seriously, though. What are you doing next week?"_

"Not a thing," Rose answered. "Why?"

"_Good. I'm coming up to visit. If I have to listen to more of that crap that Angie's been blaring twenty four seven, I think I'm going to stick a fork in my ear."_

Rose laughed out loud as she rejoined the boys. Emmett looked at her quizzically and she shook her head and propped her feet up on the table. Mike beckoned her to give him the phone and she crossed her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue.

"_What the hell's so funny?"_ Bella's question snapped her back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. You know that crap you were just complaining about hearing?" Rose looked directly at Emmett, whose expression had just faded from confused to frightened.

"_Yeah? What about it?" _

"They live next door to me," Rose cradled the phone on her shoulder and began to pick at her nails.

"_Get. The. Fuck. Out."_ Bella exclaimed. _"Really? Holy shit, Angela's gonna freak."_

"You _can't_ tell her," Rose admonished. " They're trying to remain anonymity or something like that."

"_Uh huh," _Bella chuckled. _"How long do they think that's going to last?" _

"That's what I said. But just promise you won't tell her, okay?" Rose waved off Emmett, who had begun to shake his head at her.

"_Yeah, okay, I promise,"_ Rose heard Bella close a door. _"Hey, I'm in Angie's room and I'm looking at their album. So all three of these guys live next to you?"_

"Nah. Just the big oaf and the lanky tall one," she smirked when Edward and Emmett both eyeballed her.

"_Oh. They're kinda cute," _she paused. _"They single?"_

"Yep."

"_Fan-tastic,"_ Bella hyphenated the word for emphasis. _"Cause I'd totally do the scrawny one_."

"Hey Eddie!" Rose laughed when Edward scowled at the nickname. "My cousin Bella wants to nail you."

"_Don't tell him that!"_

"Is she hot?" Edward quirked an eyebrow.

"Am I?" she shot back.

"Then I'm game if she is," he returned to the engine schematics, oblivious to the hole that Mike was glaring into the back of his head.

"_I can't believe you just did that,"_ Bella hissed. _"You're so gonna get it when I come up there._ _But listen, I gotta run. I'm leaving in the morning, so expect me sometime tomorrow night._"

"You're not taking that crappy old truck, are you?" Rose pursed her lips.

"_Hey! I love that truck! But nah, she'd never make the trip. I'm taking Mom's car," _Rose heard some rustling and heightened whispers. _"Your sister wants to talk to you. I'll see you tomorrow. Here's Angie."_

"Bye, Bells," Rose chuckled as her sister came on. "Hey, Baby Girl, how are you?"

"_I'm great! I miss you Rosalie, when are you coming home?"_ Angela constantly badgered her to come back, and it broke Rose's heart.

"Christmas, Baby. Just like every year," she reminded her. "Listen, I have a surprise for you." she smiled sweetly at Emmett, who frowned at her in return.

"_Oh, I love surprises!"_ Angela chirped. _"What is it, Rosie? Tell me, Tell me!"_

"You know that famous singer-guy that your always telling me about?" Rose snapped her fingers, feigning amnesia. "You know, What's-His-Name?"

"_Who, Emmett McCarty?"_ the little girl asked.

"Yeah, that one!" Rose bit her lip and smiled as Emmett began to shake his head again.

"_I'm gonna marry him, you know,"_ Angela sighed dreamily. _"So don't you try to steal him from me!"_

"Oh I won't!" Rose laughed. "But perhaps you should tell _him_ first…"

She handed the phone to Emmett, and the whole room could hear Angela squealing from the other end. He grimaced as he took the receiver from her outstretched hand and waited a full minute for Angela to calm down before putting the phone up to his ear. He had a brief conversation with her, wishing her a happy birthday and singing a few bars from their latest CD. Mike and Edward both ducked out before he finished, claiming exhaustion and the need for sleep.

"It was nice talking to you Angela…yes I hope we can meet someday too…I'll tell her, don't worry… bye now." he clicked the phone off and placed in gingerly on the table. He met Rose's bright, shining eyes, and found it hard to be angry with her.

"Angela says that you're the best sister ever, and she can't wait to see you at Christmas," he reiterated to her, then half smiled. "You know, that wasn't very nice."

"Angie thought it was," she shrugged, standing up. He stood up after her and frowned. "Oh please, McCarty, it was harmless. As far as she knows, you're just passing through. She doesn't know you live next door."

"Yeah, but still," Emmett cleared the plates from the table as Rose gathered the glasses. "That was kind of mean."

"How so?" she asked, walking to the kitchen and placing her bounty in the sink. He came up behind her and reached around to place the dishes in next to the glasses. He rested his hands on the counter beside her, trapping her in his arms. She turned around and he found his face just inches from hers. She placed her hands just outside of his.

"You didn't tell me you were going to do that…" he mumbled, staring at her lips.

"That's the point of a surprise," she whispered, eyes cast down.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, completely losing his train of thought. His heart began to thud as he slowly leaned in to kiss her.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" she asked softly, tilting her head back to catch his eye. He sighed and licked his lips.

"Nothing," he muttered, defeated. He stepped back from her. "I… I think I should go now."

"You're probably right," Rose watched him walk toward the door, shoulders slumped. "Hey." He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered quietly, then stepped out onto the porch. He closed the storm door behind him, then rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

"Come on, McCarty!" he growled at the sky. "Get your shit together!"

He trotted down the hill and headed home.


	4. An End to The Foolishness

**_A/N: _**_Definitely not your typical Bella arrives! Enjoy!_

_xo_

_A_

**4.**

Bella arrived the following night as planned. She and Rose greeted each other with squeals and hugs, and she rolled her eyes and made faces at Rose while Mike held her way longer than he should have. They all crashed in Rose's room, catching up on the latest gossip from their home town and dishing on the new neighbors. Mike remained mostly silent, gazing dreamily at Bella.

"That was a little cruel, don't you think?" Bella snickered as Rose finished up the story of Emmett and Angie's phone call.

"No way!" Rose declared. "I won the sister of the decade award for it! And besides, it was fun watching him squirm! Right Mike?"

"Huh?" Mike snapped out of his Bella-induced coma and turned his attention to Rose. "Oh, right. Sure."

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" she pursed her lips.

"What?" he shook his head. "Of course I did!"

"No you didn't!" she laughed. "You were too busy making goo-goo eyes at Bella!"

The girls laughed heartily as Mike's cheeks flushed scarlet and he let out a stream of embarrassed mutterings. Rose rolled over on the bed and glanced at the clock, which glaringly told her it was now 1 a.m.

"Don't you have to be at the shop early tomorrow?" she asked Mike, rolling back over and propping herself up on her pillows.

"Yeah," he yawned. "But I'll be fine." He grinned sleepily at Bella, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know you Michael Newton," Bella chided. "You'll be a bitch if you don't get enough sleep. Go to bed."

"I told you I'll be fine," he insisted.

"No, you won't," she chuckled. "You'll be a bitch. Now go!"

"Alright, fine! I'm leaving!" he got up when Bella chucked a pillow at him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He closed the door behind him and Rose sighed.

"How long are you going to let this go on?" she looked over at Bella.

"_Let?"_ Bella quirked an eyebrow. "How many times over the past twelve years have I told him I don't like him that way? Shit, Rosie, it's not my fault he can't take a hint!"

"I guess you're right," Rose frowned, "Some guys just don't get it."

"What is it?" Bella asked when Rose went silent.

"What?" Rose sat up. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"No, something's up," Bella joined her. "I recognize that look anywhere. Something's going on and… wait! It's him, isn't it?

"What do you mean?" Rose bit her lip and turned away.

"Don't play that game with me. I invented that game!" Bella scolded her. "What happened?"

"I…he…" Rose fumbled over her words. "You know how I told you about the phone call last night?"

"Yeah…" Bella gestured for her to continue.

"Well…" she swallowed hard. "Afterwards, he…ah… he tried to kiss me."

"What? When? What did he just grab you or something? What a pig! He-"

"No! No it wasn't like that!" Rose cut her off mid tirade. "We were cleaning up, and I was standing at the sink putting something away. He reached around me and I turned around in his arms. He leaned in and I…I…" she swallowed hard and met Bella's anxious gaze.

"You what?"

"I turned away."

"You WHAT?" Bella shouted this time. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Rose sputtered. "I mean, I barely know the guy but he's…he's so…"

"You really like him, don't you?" Bella smirked.

"What? No! I mean, I _like_ him… but…." she sighed. "It just seems too fast, you know?"

"Hmmm," Bella smiled knowingly and nodded her head.

"Bella…" Rose frowned at her. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we're going to have to get you two together and end this foolishness," she rubbed her hands together deviously.

"Now wait just a second!" Rose held up a hand. "Don't you go playing matchmaker again!"

"So it didn't quite work out with Paul…" Bella trailed off.

"Or Jared. Or Sam," Rose pursed her lips. "Or any of the other guys you set me up with."

"Oh come on!" Bella defended herself. "They weren't _that_ bad!"

"They were douche bags, Bella!"

"But Emmett's not…"

Rose's expression softened and Bella jumped at the opportunity.

"Come on!" she pleaded. "Let me do this? Please?"

"Ugh," Rose groaned. "Alright. Fine. But if this backfires, I'm blaming you!"

"Yay!" she clapped her hands excitedly. "Okay, here's my plan. We're going to the beach tomorrow."

"And…"

"And what? Once he sees you in that hot little two piece of yours, he'll be done for! Besides, it will give me a chance to get to know that delectable friend of his!" Bella grinned and tapped her fingertips together. "Yummy!"

"You are something else."

Bella just laughed and crawled under the covers. She kissed Rose's cheek and turned out the light.

They woke early the next morning and pulled all of their beach necessities together and stuffed them into Rose's SUV. They dressed in similar two piece bathing suits and sarongs, then drove over to Edward and Emmett's at 8:30. Bella was first to bound out and run up the front stairs. She knocked excitedly on the door, grinning at Rose who lagged behind her, still reluctant about the whole plan.

There was some mumbling at the door before it was whipped open, revealing a very tired and very shirtless Edward. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, then looked down at Bella. His jaw nearly hit the floor.

"I…uh…I…um…" he stumbled over his words. Bella put a hand on her sarong-clad hip and jutted it out slightly.

"Is that how you always greet your guests?" she asked.

"Well, no, but…" he stuttered.

"I'm Bella, Rose's cousin," she stuck out her hand, which Edward grasped and shook slowly.

"Edward."

"I think that's the first coherent thing you've said!" she giggled, then pulled him gently into his own house. "Now come on, cutie, we're going to the beach! You need to get dressed. Where's your room?"

Edward looked back at Rose in wonderment, and she smiled and shrugged in return. She stood at the foot of the stairs and took a deep breath as she gazed up. She could hear Emmett's gentle snores and smiled to herself before ascending slowly. She padded to his door and pushed it open silently. He was sprawled in the center of the bed, tangled in a mess of sheets and quilts. Suddenly brave, she tip toed over and climbed on. She crawled across the bed and carefully slung a leg over him, straddling his torso and sitting on his stomach. She stared at his bare chest and found she couldn't help herself as her fingers danced across his smooth skin. She traced the outline of his pecs and let her hands wander down to his abs. As she began to run her fingers down his sculpted stomach, he grabbed her wrists and flipped them over, pinning her hands over her head. One knee rested between her legs and the other outside her hip. He smirked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice husky from sleep.

"Oh good," she half smiled. "You're awake."

"You could say that," he secured both her wrists with one hand and brushed an errant hair from her face, letting his hand linger on her cheek. "Now, want to tell me why I have you pinned to my bed?"

"I was trying to wake you up," she answered. "We're going to the beach."

"The beach?" he released her and sat back on his heels. "Are you nuts? Do you know how many people will be there? We'll get mobbed!"

"No we won't," she grunted as she pushed herself up on her elbows. "It's a private beach. Only residents are allowed out there, so there won't be a huge crowd." She was about to continue when a throat cleared loudly from the door way. They turned to see Bella leaning on the frame, grinning, and Edward standing behind her, eyebrows raised. Rose blushed furiously and Emmett scrambled backwards, misjudging the size of his bed and falling gracelessly on the floor. Edward stifled a chuckle, where Bella just outright laughed at him. She grabbed Rose's hand and turned to Emmett as they were leaving.

"Get dressed. We're leaving in ten," she gave him the once over and a wink, then breezed out the door. Edward looked pointedly at Emmett before proceeding behind them. Emmett hauled himself to his feet and hurriedly pulled himself together, grabbing a towel from the linen closet as he launched himself down the stairs.

"Took you long enough!" Bella bounced up off the couch, Rose right behind her. Edward remained seated and Bella glanced flirtatiously over her shoulder. "Quit staring at my ass, Cullen!"

Emmett guffawed as Edward sputtered and stood, blushing a deep crimson. She took his hand and yanked him out the door to the truck, leaving Emmett and Rosalie alone in the house, staring at each other. He swept a hand toward the door with a gracious smile. She nodded and walked out in front of him. They all piled in the SUV and Rose drove them out to the beach. It took about twenty five minutes to get out there, but the sound of the crashing waves and the absence of a huge crowd made the trip entirely worth it. They picked a spot in the soft sand and the girls set up camp while Emmett and Edward tossed a Frisbee around by the shoreline.

"Good looks must run in that family," Edward commented as he threw the Frisbee to Emmett. " Did you see Bella?"

Emmett caught the flying disc and turned to glance at the girls, finding he could only stare at Rose's toned, athletic form. She was laughing at something Bella was saying and sweeping her hair up off her graceful neck. Her suit was simple, a plain black bikini on anyone else, but on her it was sexy. He cast his eyes briefly on Bella, and found her to be a petite, brunette version of her cousin. She adjusted her blue top and lifted her sunglass on top of her head, catching Emmett's stare and waving at him. He blushed and returned the wave, quickly turning back to Edward and tossing him the Frisbee.

"Yeah, she's cute," he muttered, and cringed as the disc flew over Edward's head and landed in the water. His friend scowled and chased it to the shore line, picking it up and shaking out the excess water. He walked back up the beach and they resumed their game.

"You like her, don't you?" Edward asked, breaking their momentary silence. Emmett merely swallowed hard and didn't answer right away. "I know what I said before, about going slow and getting to know her first. But I've gotten to know her, too. And…I can't believe I'm saying this…you were right. She is different. She's witty, charming, and brilliant. Not to mention beautiful."

Emmett beamed. Though he had never really sought Edward's approval, the fact that his friend now agreed with how he felt about Rose warmed his heart. Edward was like a brother to him, and his acceptance meant the world to Emmett.

"Most importantly, she's not Lauren," Edward continued. "She's a pure soul, and my gut tells me she won't break your heart."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Emmett frowned. "I mean, I really care about her. What if she turns me down?"

"She won't, trust me" Bella chimed in as she sauntered up behind him. She patted him gently on the arm, then sashayed over to Edward, whose eyes sparkled as he watched her. She boldly wound her arms around his waist and smiled up at him, holding his gaze for a moment then turning her attention back to Emmett. "She's waiting for you, Sweets. Go get her."

Emmett grinned, then turned and left Bella to work her magic on Edward. He walked casually up to the blanket where Rose lounged under the umbrella, engrossed in a book. He watched her for several minutes before she acknowledged his presence by glancing up at him over the rim of her sunglasses.

"Can I help you?" she asked, to which responded with a simple shake of his head and an innocent smile. She narrowed her eyes, sensing he was up to something. Her instincts were right, and before she could blink he had crouched, slid an arm around her back and one under knees and lifted her right out of her chair.

"What the hell are you doing, McCarty?" she shouted as he carried her down to the water and began wading in. "Put me down!" He just chuckled and walked out further into the waves, continuing on until he was waist deep.

"Still want me to put you down?" he grinned. " 'Cause I can do that you know." He made to drop her and she screeched, clutching on to his neck.

"You…" she growled. "Don't you even _think_ about it!"

"What's the matter, is the angry little kitten afraid of the water?" he taunted and let his arms slip again, this time letting the water lap up over her waist. She yipped at the icy waves.

"I swear to God, Emmett," she warned. "Don't you dare drop me!"

"What? Drop you?" he asked. "Okay, if you say so."

With that he released his hold on her and let her fall into the ocean. As soon as she went under she came up, screaming at the frigid temperature. She was greeted with his impish smile and sparkling eyes, and instantly forgot about how cold she was. She returned his smile and approached him slowly, placing her hands on his chest. His grin turned into a seductive smirk and he raised an eyebrow. She stared at her hands for a moment, then gradually raised her eyes to his. She brought her face close to his and stared deep in to his eyes, causing him to swallow hard.

"Pay back's a bitch," she breathed, and before her words could register, she shoved him back into the water with a heavy splash. She laughed as he surfaced and dove away, swimming a little further out. He caught up to her quickly and after a short game of cat and mouse, he had her arms pinned behind her. They both panted heavily from exertion.

"Now what are you gonna do, tough guy?" she asked between breaths. He smirked and pulled her against him, reveling in the heat of her body pressed up against his. He slid one hand behind her neck and drew her into a kiss. It was slow and tender, and Rose found her arms winding their way around his neck to bring him closer. She felt his arms tighten around her waist in response. Being there, in his embrace, lost in his kiss, somehow felt right to her. She whimpered as he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

A sudden applause from the shoreline interrupted their moment. She buried her face in Emmett's neck and he turned to see Bella clapping profusely and Edward whistling through his thumb and index finger, his other arm wrapped firmly around Bella's tiny waist. He chuckled, and in a swift, dramatic motion he dipped Rose back toward the water and kissed her passionately, earning another round of hoots and hollers from his audience at the water's edge. He righted her and she looked up at him, lips swollen and eyes glazed over. She giggled nervously and clutched his shoulder for support.

"That doesn't make us even," she whispered. "I'm still going to get you back."

"I know," he kissed her once more and felt her melt. "Just thought I'd try my luck."

She threaded her fingers through his and they walked hand in hand out of the water.


	5. All That Glitters

**A/N:** _Ugh. No excuses. It's so overdue it's not even funny any more. However, for your patience, you shall be rewarded! And your prize: A lemon! It took me a long time to write it, but I positively love the outcome. Let's put it this way...there's nothing sexier than a half naked man playing a guitar. Read, and you shall see. _

_Blah, blah, I don't own it, yadda yadda. You know the drill. Oh, and seriously, you really shouldn't be reading this if you're under 18. _

**5.**

Two weeks passed and Rose found herself falling harder for Emmett. He was incredibly sweet and charming almost to a fault. His smile made her heart flutter, and when they kissed she practically melted in his arms. She smiled as she flashed back on their first kiss in the ocean, and heard him chuckle beside her. She glanced sideways at him as she drove. They were on their way to the airport so Emmett and Edward could rejoin Jasper down south to play a few shows. She hated seeing him leave, but he assured her he'd be back before the new year. Edward had asked Bella to move in with them, and with minimal persuasion she had agreed. Rose was happy to have her cousin and best friend next door, but none the less did not want to let Emmett go. He reached out and took her hand, pressing his lips to the back of it before resting their joined hands on the center console.

"What's got you so chipper all of a sudden?" he asked

"Hmm? Oh nothing," she shrugged and pulled into the garage. She took the first available space and shifted into park, shutting the car off. She looked over at him and laid a hand on his cheek, studying his face.

"What?" he grinned.

"Nothing!" she laughed. "I'm just…memorizing you that's all."

"Like you could ever forget me," he said with a self-confident smirk.

"Only 'cause you won't let me," she snorted, then sighed. "And 'cause I don't want to. I don't want you to go, Em."

"I know babe, I know," he tucked a hair behind her ear and let his hand come to rest on the nape of her neck. "I'll be back in your arms before you know it. You'll see." And he pulled her in for a slow, sensual kiss. An obnoxious throat clearing at the window interrupted their moment. Emmett pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, eyes still closed.

"Y'know, Bella," he grimaced, "You're lucky you're a girl or I swear it I'd knock you out. "

"Bitch, please," Bella scoffed. "I can kick your ass from here to next Sunday and you know it. Now as much as I hate to interrupt this Hallmark Moment, you're going to miss your flight if you don't hurry up."

"We wouldn't be late if you two could stop screwing every chance you get," he leaned over Rose's shoulder to smirk at Bella.

"Don't be jealous 'cause you ain't getting' any," she blew a kiss in his direction and squealed as Edward snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her away.

"Let's go, bro, our flight leaves in twenty minutes." Edward stuck his head in the window.

"We're coming," Emmett leaned back and stifled a grin at the furious blush that now flooded Rose's cheeks.

"I'm going to kill her, I swear to God," she muttered as she fought with the seat belt. He stilled her hands and unfastened it for her. She looked up at him and let out an exasperated sigh. "But she's right. Come on."

They walked slowly to the terminal, Rose sliding her arm around Emmett's waist as he placed his around her shoulders. She leaned against him, and sighed when they came to a stop. She turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"Don't forget to call me when you land," she whispered.

"I could never forget you," he took her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. He gazed into her violet blue eyes, and was about to kiss her again when he was interrupted a second time by a girlish giggle. They both turned to see Edward lifting Bella from the floor to kiss her goodbye.

"Get a room!" Rose shouted when Bella moaned softly in Edward's arms. Bella grinned as Edward set her back on her feet, giving her one last kiss on the head before joining Emmet in line to board the plane. The girls linked arms and waited until their men had disappeared from sight before heading home.

Days dragged into weeks, and weeks into months. December came and Rose was missing Emmett so much it hurt. He called her as often as he could, often minutes before a show just to hear her voice. But it wasn't enough. She needed him home.

She smiled as she reflected on their first encounter at the beach and the warmth that had engulfed her that day. His smoldering brown eyes and heart-melting smile filled her thoughts and she couldn't stop the sigh that slipped out. Rose hugged herself, holding in that feeling as the first flakes of winter began to fall just outside her door. She leaned her head against the frame, willing the week to fly by so she could feel his arms around her again. They were wrapping up the tour that night in Vegas, and after a couple of press conferences and a Rolling Stone interview and photo shoot, the boys were due to return the following week. It was a week too long, as far as Rose was concerned. She wanted him back now.

A clatter and several colorful expletives from the kitchen brought her out of her reverie. She turned to see Lauren rummaging through the cabinets, in search of God only knew what. Lauren had returned shortly after the boys had left, leaving her completely oblivious to anything that had happened in the previous month. She knew nothing of Emmett and Edward, and Rose preferred to keep it that way. Lauren had a habit of screwing anything with a pulse, and she was not prepared to share Emmett, least of all with that succubus. She cleared her throat, causing Lauren to cease her torrent and huff in frustration.

"What do you want?" she turned and sneered, baring her two thousand dollar smile and wrinkling her five thousand dollar nose. Rose swallowed a chuckle.

"Just wondering why you insist on destroying my kitchen," she pushed off from the door frame and walked slowly into the room. Lauren leaned back against the counter and folded her arms underneath her obnoxiously full breasts, the left one slightly larger than the right. She shook her head, flipping her fried platinum locks over her shoulders.

"Don't you keep anything to eat in this house? Seriously, I don't know why Michael lets you stay here if you can't even keep the cabinets properly stocked."

"Lets me stay here?" Rose didn't suppress the laugh this time. "Mike and I bought this house, remember? Last I checked you're the one staying here. Speaking of which, when is the last time you paid rent?"

"Michael and I have an arrangement, it's none of your concern," she sniffed.

"It is if you want to eat."

"I don't need this," Lauren spat and strode to the table, grabbing her parka from a chair and shrugging it on. She shoved a wool hat down over her ears and struggled to get gloves on over her ridiculously long poison green manicure.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"If you insist on starving me, I'll just have to go feed myself." Lauren finally managed to pull on the last glove and grabbed her keys.

"Why, so you can puke it up later?" Rose smirked.

"Go fuck yourself, Rosalie." she snarled.

"You first. I hear you're good at it."

They stared each other down, bottled blonde versus natural blonde, bimbo versus beauty. Lauren succumbed first and spat at Rose, turning on her heel and storming out of the house. Rose shook her head and sighed, still trying to figure out just how the twisted bitch had sunk her hooks into Mike. She closed the storm door against the now swirling snow, resting her head against it for a moment before shoving off and heading upstairs. She quickly gathered her favorite fuzzy robe from her bedroom and disappeared into the bathroom. Nothing like a hot shower to calm your nerves.

Emmett pulled into the driveway not five minutes later. He grinned when he saw only Rose's truck at the top, snatched his guitar case from the back seat and trudged through the snow up to the house. He knocked gently on the door and turned the knob, pleased to find she had left it unlocked.

"Rose?" he called softly, poking his head in. "Rosie?" The living room was empty and dark, save for the dim light from the now dwindling fireplace. He kicked his boots off and shucked his now sopping sweater, laying it across a chair by the fireplace to dry. Shirtless, he picked up his guitar and silently scaled the stairs toward Rose's bedroom. He stopped short when he heard the shower running, and remembered that Bella had been the one to pick them up at the airport, so it could only be his Rosie in there. Emmett smirked and slid past the door and into her room. He took a moment to dim the lights and light a few candles before perching on the end of the bed and uncasing his guitar. He balanced it on his knee and made a few adjustments before achieving just the right sound. He closed his eyes and started to play.

Rose turned the faucet off and breathed a thoroughly satisfied sigh.

"Doesn't get any better than that," she grinned and pulled the curtain aside, stepping out onto the cool tile floor. She grabbed the towel and began to massage the moisture from her skin. She slowly rubbed her hair dry and stopped, cocking her head to one side.

"I didn't leave the stereo on," she frowned

She continued to listen as she snatched her robe and slipped it on, opening the door and following the familiar chords down the hall. She stopped in the doorway and gasped at what greeted her. Emmett sat on the edge of her bed, clad only in jeans and surrounded by soft candlelight, strumming Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven on an acoustic guitar. He looked up at her as he began to sing…

_"There's a lady who's sure_

_All that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_When she gets there she knows_

_If the stars are all closed_

_With a word she can get_

_What she came for…"_

Rose didn't let him finish as she approached him and took his face in her hands, covering his mouth with hers. He laid the guitar on the floor beside him and wove his hands into her hair, taking control and pulling her deeper into the kiss. She pulled back first and took a deep breath to slow her racing heart. She stroked his cheeks gently, allowing her fingers to remember every feature as she trailed them down his jaw line, his thickly muscled neck and across his chiseled chest. He mimicked her caress by sliding his hands into her now open robe and lightly tracing her curves. He reveled in the softness of her skin, letting his fingers dance down her ribcage and come to rest on the swell of her hips. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her abdomen, just above the navel. He groaned when she arched her back, pressing herself closer to him and urging him to continue. He took the cue and began moving tortuously slow up her torso, kissing and caressing every inch until he was standing over her, holding her eyes in a smoldering gaze.

"Surprise," he whispered, giving Rose the sexy half-smile that made her knees go weak. At a complete loss for words, she could only smile back at him. He leaned down and brushed his lips along her neck, laying his hands on her shoulders and gently edging her robe down. She let her hands fall to her sides and the robe slid to the floor and pooled at her feet. Emmett gazed appreciatively at her toned physique, and took his time admiring every curve with gentle, loving strokes. She shivered when his hands reached her hips and her eyes rolled as he began tracing a burning trail toward her thighs. She moaned when his fingers brushed over her center, sending a zing of pleasure right through her and causing her to dig her nails into his chest . In her ecstasy-induced haze, Rose suddenly realized that while she stood quite naked before him, Emmett was still clothed, if partially.

"It's only fair," she said softly, and answered his questioning eyebrow by sliding her hands into his jeans and firmly gripping the rock hard ass she had been dreaming about since they met. He growled and wrapped his arms around her, at the same time lifting her and discarding the remainder of his clothing. He turned with her still in his embrace and carefully laid her down on the bed, positioning himself above her, a hand on either side of her head. He took a moment to drink in the beauty that lay beneath him: the flush of her creamy skin, the halo of golden hair fanned out on the pillow, the sheen of sweat that trickled between her breasts.

"All mine," he whispered as he lowered his face to hers. "All mine." At that last oath he thrust into her, causing her moan to arch her hips. He pulled back and thrust again, this time eliciting another delicious moan from low in her throat. He smirked and picked up the pace, pushing slightly harder and slightly faster each time until she began to move in synch with him, wrapping her legs around his waist. When she closed her eyes and bit her lip, he knew she was close.

"Rose," he murmured, smoothing her hair back from her face, now slick with sweat. "Rosie, open your eyes." She obliged and gazed up at him, keeping up with his rhythm and continuing to bite her lip.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time," he said as he continued to thrust. "Since we first met, I've known." He felt his own heat building. "It's… it's always been you." He saw her eyes begin to well up. "Oh God, Rosie, baby, I love you!" And with that profession she cried out and crashed over the edge, tears streaming down her face as she climaxed with him, their bodies shuddering simultaneously with pleasure. His hands found her face again and he wiped the tears away and kissed her, slowing his pace and eventually easing himself out and off of her. He stretched out beside her and she willingly climbed into his arms, resting her head on his chest and twining her leg in between his. After a blissful silence, Rose finally found her voice.

"Em?"

"Hmm?" he looked down and met her eyes. She smiled.

"Welcome home."

He laughed and kissed her fiercely, pulling her on top of him.

* * *

Emmett woke first, unsure of the time as it was still quite dark. He picked up Rose's alarm clock and blinked a few times, forcing his eyes to focus on the blurry red numbers. Six a.m. He sighed and placed the offending device back on the night stand and turned his attention back to the angel still sound asleep next to him. After two more rounds of ardent love making, they had collapsed in each other's arms, thoroughly spent. She was now completely wrapped around him, one leg slung over his hips and an arm draped across his chest. Her face was buried in his shoulder and from the steady rise and fall of her chest, he could tell she was still in a very deep slumber. He kissed the top of her head lightly and pried himself from beneath her, sliding out of bed and standing up. He pulled his pants off the floor and yanked them on, adjusting the fly as he descended the stairs. He wasn't very handy in the kitchen, but the one thing he was good at was making breakfast and he wanted to surprise his Rosie with the best breakfast she would ever eat.

He rifled through the cabinets until he found all the proper mixing bowls and pans, and pulled out all the ingredients for ham and cheese omelets and hash browns. In no time he had the potatoes and onions chopped up and in the skillet and was whisking the eggs in a bowl, humming the solo from _Stairway_ to himself. Emmett then spotted Rose's I Pod plugged in to the kitchen stereo and decided to see what kind of music his girl was really in to. He pressed play on the DayGlo orange Nano and laughed out loud as the opening riff of _Highway to Hell_ blared from the speakers.

"Didn't picture you as a hard rock chick, babe," he chuckled to himself, giving the eggs one last turn in the bowl before pouring them into the screaming hot frying pan.

"Oh. My. God."

Emmett froze and his blood ran cold. That voice. It… it couldn't be. He had left her behind long ago, and there was just no way. Why was she here? How did she find him? Of all places, of all times, why here? Why now? He slowly turned and was greeted by a sight he'd hoped he never see again. There, in the doorway, stood the girl that had ripped out his heart. There, mouth agape, stood the woman who had ripped him to shreds and left him to rot. He swallowed hard.

"Lauren."

_PS: I heart reviews!_


	6. Revelations and Realizations

**A/N:**_ Hi friends! Thanks for hanging around and reading my story! You rock my world! Anyhow, here is the not-so-long awaited Chapter 6. Fair warning, there is a plethora of F-bombs in this chapter. I apologize now if you're uncomfortable with that. That aside, I do hope you enjoy it._

_And no amount of kicking, screaming, and stomping my feet will ever make me owner. Disclaimer done._

**6.**

"Em?" slow grin spread across her face. "Em! Oh Em, you came back for me!"

She squealed and skipped across the room to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Emmett stood stock still, arms at his side, completely stupefied by her presence.

"Oh! I knew you'd see it my way!" she spouted, her face buried in his neck. "I knew you'd finally realize it was your fault and you'd come find me."

_What?_

"You made me leave, you know," she prattled on, her voice dripping with saccharine. "You just didn't treat me right, always going off and doing shows and what not. You should have devoted all your time to me. But it doesn't matter now. You're here, in my house, which means you've seen the error of your ways and have come to win me back!"

She pulled back and pressed her lips to his, begging entrance by slithering her tongue along his lower lip. He immediately snapped.

"Get off me!" he shouted, pushing her away and wiping his face. She staggered, her face a mask of feigned incredulity.

"What is it, Emmy?" she asked sweetly, cocking her head to the side. "You came back for me, right? Didn't you miss me?"

"Miss you? _Miss_ you?" he clenched his teeth. "You cheated on me, abused me, bled me dry, then ripped my heart out and stomped the shit out of it! Why the fuck would I miss you?"

"But it was your fault," she shook her head.

"Fuck you, it was." he growled.

"It's not nice to swear in front of a lady, Emmy-"

"Do _not_ call me that," he hissed. "And you are no lady."

"Now that's not nice," she pouted "I thought you loved me," her devilish smile reappeared, making his stomach lurch.

"Hardly," he snorted. "I'm not sure I ever did."

"Ouch," she chuckled. "You have to admit, I was a good lay, though."

"More like a cheap fuck."

"You weren't complaining," she retorted.

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "I needed to get laid and you were a slut. Like I said, cheap fuck."

They stared at each other, seething. She broke the silence first.

"None of that matters now. You came to my house. You sought me out, so that must mean you want me back."

"First off, not a chance. Second… _your_ house?" he frowned. "Since when is this _your_ house? You're broke, Lauren. Always have been."

"It's always been mine," she leaned against the kitchen island, her hands behind her and her chest pushed out provocatively. "Well, mine and Michael's. We bought this place, and we own it together, seeing as we've been best friends since-"

"Stop," Emmett put up a hand. "Stop with the lies, Lauren."

"Lies?"

"Everything you're saying, I know it's not true."

"How would you know?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Because…because…" Emmett faltered, his eyes darting to the stairs and his sleeping Rose. Did she know about this? She had to! Why didn't she tell him? Why did she hide her roommate, his bottom-feeding ex, no less? Lauren's cunning stare caught the movement.

"No," she whispered, her hand raising slowly to cover her mouth. "Her? You're…with…_her?"_

"What's it to you?" he sniffed.

"Oh Em," she laughed. "You don't know about her, do you? She's a whore. She goes through men like there's no tomorrow. She reels them in with a flash of cleavage and a couple good lies, fucks 'em, then dumps on the curb. She's a gutter snipe. A no good, deceitful-"

"Shut up!" he snarled. "Just shut up. You don't know her like I do!"

"She's my roommate, Emmy dear, I know her _better_ than you do. I've seen the trash she's paraded through here. It's pathetic." she sighed and sauntered over to him, slinging her spindly arms around his neck. "I'm sorry she sucked you in. You deserve better than that." She caught his eye and leaned in toward him. He turned his head.

"Fuck You," he hissed. "You lying bitch."

"Language, Emmy," she kissed his cheek and he cringed.

"Rosie!" Lauren smiled, glancing over her shoulder. "How kind of you to join us!"

"What' s going on?" Rose descended into the kitchen, confusion marring her beautiful face.

"Nothing!" Emmett pushed Lauren away again. "Nothing, love, just…just go back upstairs. I'll handle this."

"I'll take care of it, Em," Rose growled. "She's a festering whore. You might catch something."

"Really, babe, I've got it." he said quickly, trying to shoo her out of the room.

"Em, seriously, you don't know her-"

Lauren let out a bark of laughter, folding her arms and returning to her perch against the island.

"What was that for?" Rose frowned at the still chuckling Lauren. The fried blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask him?" she waved a hand toward Emmett, beckoning him to explain.

Rose turned to Em, whose eyes met her with shades of pain and guilt. He hung his head and remained silent. Suspicious, she turned back to Lauren.

"Well, since he won't say anything, I will," she shrugged. "Emmett and I are lovers."

"_Were,_" he immediately corrected. "It's been over for a long time."

"Whatever. He came back for me, so that means he still loves me," she shook her hair back from her face, still smiling victoriously.

"I did not come back for you. I don't want you, Lauren," his voice was low and dangerous.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Stop!" Rose shouted. "Both of you stop! Please, Emmett, tell me this isn't true. Please tell me she's lying so I can slap the taste out of her mouth."

"I wish I could," he sighed. "But she's right. We were…together. For quite some time. But it's over now."

"Are you sure?" Lauren smirked.

"Shut up!" he barked and she suppressed another giggle. He turned back to Rose. "Babe, please listen to me. I don't love her anymore, I swear."

"You…_loved…_her?" Rose fought to keep her voice from breaking.

"I thought I did. But I was wrong, I know that now," he entreated, approaching her. She shook her head and edged slowly toward the stairs. "I love you, Rosie, you've got to believe me.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Her eyes welled up and she sprinted up the stairs. Lauren laughed out loud again and Emmett rounded on her, fuming.

"Get. the fuck. out," he seethed. "Get out of this kitchen, get out of this house, get out of my _life."_

"You can't throw me out of my own-"

"Get Out!" he bellowed. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned tail and scurried back in to her basement apartment. He quickly turned the stove off and threw the now ruined breakfast into the sink before double-timing it up the stairs and in to Rose's room. She was slamming his guitar case shut when he entered.

"Rosie-"

When she faced him, her expression nearly broke his heart. Her eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed, and her cheeks blotched and tear stained.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said in a cracked whisper, then turned her back on him and snapped the locks on the case.

"Let me explain," he pleaded, but stopped when she furiously shook her head.

"Explain what? That you slept with that disease-ridden slut? That you kept it from me this whole time?" she snarled. "Or that you were in love with her."

"I was never-"

"You thought you were!" she cried. "At the time, you thought you were. Love is a very powerful emotion, Em. It's not something you can give away on a whim. You told me you loved me, and come to find out you said it to her, too. How is that supposed to make me feel?"

"But-"

"Was it the same, Em? Did you do say it the same way? Is it a line you use on all the girls just to get your rocks off?" she shouted, her voice hoarse.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he tried to defend himself.

"You're right. It's not fair. It isn't fair that you didn't tell me about her. It isn't fair that you think you can do this to women and get away with it. And it isn't fair that this whole time you knew she was here, you knew how you felt, and you never said anything. Thanks. Thanks a lot you son of a-"

"Wait, " Em stopped her in her tracks. "I never knew she was here."

"I told you. I know I did," she muttered.

"No, babe, you didn't," he took a deep breath. "And why not? Isn't this something _I _should have known?"

"I could ask you the same question," she snapped.

"Come on, Rose-" he swallowed his anger.

She finally turned back to him and shoved his guitar at him as hard as she could. He stumbled backwards.

"Why don't you take your own advice?" she growled.

"What?"

"Take your own advice. Get your shit and get out." she commanded.

"You owe me an explanation," he said through his teeth.

"I don't owe you shit!" she shrieked. "Now get out!"

The power of her hand connecting with his cheek stung him to the core. He stared at her for a moment, and before she could raise her hand again he left the room. He leapt down the stairs, shrugging in to his shirt and boots and out into the blinding snow. He stormed into his own house not minutes later and slammed the door open. It banged violently into the wall and vibrated on the hinges, startling a very tired Bella who sat curled on the couch under a fuzzy blanket. Her coffee sloshed in her mug and spilled on her hands.

"Jesus Christ, Emmett! What the hell?" she shifted the cup to wipe one hand on her lap, and then the other. He glared at her, his eyes flaming and his face beat red.

"You," he hissed. "You knew."

"I knew what?" she frowned.

"Don't feed me that bullshit, Bella! You fuckin' knew!" his hands balled into fists.

"Hey!" she yelled. "There's no need for that! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"The hell you didn't!" he roared. "She was there, you knew she was there, and this whole time you've never said a thing. This whole time you knew and you never said a word. Not a goddamn word!"

He turned and fired his fist at the wall, leaving a gaping hole and sending shards of drywall and plaster flying across the room. He stood there staring at his hand, seething.

"Well that was brilliant, you moron," Bella pursed her lips, stood and crossed the room to him. " 'I'm pissed off so I'm going to punch a hole in Bella's wall.' Absolute genius."

"Fuck you," he growled, then grimaced as she helped him pull his hand out. She blew some of the debris off and frowned. His knuckles were split and bleeding, and dark black and purple bruises were beginning to blossom.

"Shut up and sit down," she guided him to an arm chair and pushed him roughly in to it. "I'm going to get some ice, and then you're going to explain _exactly_ what the _hell _is going on."

She turned on her heel and breezed out of the room. Emmett heard her rummaging in the freezer and tried to flex his fingers. He winced and closed his fist again, realizing now the stupidity of his actions. She returned within minutes and dropped a freezer bag of ice on his hand.

"Christ Almighty!" he shouted. "That hurts!"

"Yeah, well, you deserve it, you dip shit," she said nonchalantly and returned to her seat on the couch. She spread the blanket back over her legs. "You shouldn't have hit my wall."

"Sorry," he muttered and adjusted the ice pack, grimacing.

"Uh huh," she retorted. "So care to fill me in on what I'm supposed to know?"

"You really don't…fuck…" he inhaled sharply when a stabbing pain shot through his hand. He moved the ice again before continuing. "You really have no idea?"

"For the last time no!" she huffed. "Start talking. What on earth pushed you so far over the edge that you would deliberately hurt yourself?"

" I-"

He was cut off by Edward shuffling slowing from his room and scratching his head. He scrubbed his hands over his face, yawning.

"What the hell is all the -" he stopped, frowning at the hole in the wall. He looked over to Emmett, then at the make shift ice on his now swollen hand. He turned his eyes to Bella, who grimaced and shook her head.

"Why is there a hole in the wall?" he finally asked, jerking his thumb at the damage.

"Ask Dippy over there," Bella snorted and inclined her head toward Emmett. "He came storming in here shouting about how I 'knew she was there the whole time' and when I proclaimed my innocence he got mad and punched my wall."

"_Your_ wall?" Edward smirked.

"I live here, don't I? That makes it mine." she replied, coyly raising an eyebrow. Edward chuckled and slid on to the couch beside her, wrapping her up in a quick kiss.

He smiled against her lips, then turned his attention back to Emmett.

"So Dippy," he said, smiling at his friend's mumbled curse, "Want to tell me why you Hulked-out on my girl and smashed the wall?"

"She knew, Edward."

"Knew what?"

"For chrissakes, is _everyone_ ignorant to this?" Emmet rolled his eyes.

"To which I say again, what did she know?"

"About Lauren!" Emmett snapped. "She knew Lauren lived with Rose and never said anything!"

"Lauren lives with Rose?" Edward let out a slow breath. "This is news."

"Tell me about it," Emmett scowled.

"Wait wait wait…." Bella held up her hand. "Back up. Why is this news? What is she to you?"

"I didn't tell you?" Edward looked down at her quizzically, then flinched when she narrowed her eyes at him. "Yikes, guess not."

"By all means, enlighten me. I'm getting sick of being in the dark here," she gestured for him to begin, and Edward launched into the Lauren-Emmett saga. She studied Emmett intently, and saw his expression change from one of rage to one of pure emotional torment. She watched his eyes fog up and become red rimmed, and by the time Edward wrapped up the story a single, angry tear slid down his cheek.

"…and when she left for the final time, he was a wreck. So we picked up and moved here, to help him clear his head and get a fresh start." Edward scratched his head. "Little did we know."

Bella sighed and rose from the couch to kneel in front of Emmett. She reached out a brushed the tear away, cupping his face in a motherly fashion and caressing his cheeks lightly with her thumbs.

"I'm so sorry she hurt you," she whispered. "I had no idea the kind of pain you were in. But, Em, sweetie, why are you angry with Rose?"

"Because!" he choked, then cleared his throat. "Because she knew Lauren was there and she never told me."

"But how was she supposed to know what Lauren meant to you?" she clasped his good hand in her own.

"She had to have known!" he insisted. "They live together! That bitch must have said something to her."

"Honey, Rose and Lauren aren't girl friends. They don't talk," Bella explained.

"What?"

"She can't stand the woman . The only reason Lauren's there is because she's Mike's friend and he felt bad for her."

"But…but I thought…" he stammered.

"It's okay, babe, you didn't know," Bella smiled, then patted his hand. "Let me fix you up, then you can go over there and work this out with Rose." Emmett nodded mutely as she stood. "Come on, Eddie. Help me find the first aid kit." She grabbed Edward by the forearm and dragged him to the medicine cabinet. She filled his arms with ointments, gauze and tape and pushed him ahead of her out of the bathroom. When they returned to the living room, Emmett was gone and the storm door was hanging open, swaying precariously in the swirling wind. She smirked and sauntered over, barely making out Emmett's retreating form in the blinding snow. Edward's warm arm wound around her waist while he closed the swinging door with the other hand. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't suppose we need to ask where he's going," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Nope," she chuckled. "I guess not."


	7. It's Hard For Me to Say I'm Sorry

**_I'm baaack! Sorry it took so long folks. I'll be honest and tell you that I fell out of love with this story and put it on the back burner for a very long time. I rekindled the affair, however, when I began work as a beta for a good friend. Helping her with her story inspired me to finish mine. Here is the long anticipated Chapter 7, and I'm almost done with 8. I hope you will enjoy it and leave me some love._**

**_xo_**

**_A_**

**7.**

The wind howled outside the window and despite her proximity to the wood stove, Rose shivered. Jake whimpered beside her and laid his head on her lap. She scratched behind his ears.

"I know buddy, I know," she whispered and snuggled in to the couch, tucking the blanket about her knees. "I miss him, too. But he… he…" she trailed off and choked back a sob. "How could he do that to me?"

She didn't expect the dog to answer, but appreciated his sympathetic whine just the same. He huffed as she sighed.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" she looked down at the dog, who gave her his best happy, slobbery, doggy-grin and licked her hand. She laughed. "Nah, I didn't think so."

She wiped her hand on the couch, then held both hands out to the stove for warmth. She couldn't let him get to her. No. She _wouldn't_ let him get to her. He was a self-absorbed, arrogant prick who used his fame to get dip shit groupies in the sack. Nothing more. But he had confessed his love to her. In that one, exquisite moment he had told her he loved her.

"But he said the same thing to that flea-bitten whore," she seethed out loud. "And probably every other good-for-nothing-piece-of-trash he's ever had in his bed. It's a line, Rose. Don't fool yourself. He doesn't love you. He isn't capable of love. He only thinks with one thing…"

A sudden knock at the door interrupted her mid-rant. Jake's ears perked up and he growled softly.

"Mike's not due for another two hours," she mumbled and pulled herself up off the couch. Not to mention, he wouldn't need to knock. She frowned as she unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. Shock and refueled anger filled her at the sight of her unexpected guest. Emmett huddled there on her front stoop, shivering and covered in snow. He wore no jacket and hugged himself for warmth, his lips blue and quivering.

"M-m-m-may I c-come in?" his stuttered words froze as they hit the air. A sudden gust of wind blew a drift of stinging snow in his face and he jumped. "P-p-please?"

Rose scowled and opened the storm door, yanking Emmett in by the collar. He stumbled over the threshold and barely had time to move before she slammed the door and re-bolted it. She turned to assess him and scowled again. He was an absolute mess. His sweater clung to him like a second skin and his jeans were soaked up to the knees. His boots were untied and she could see he wasn't wearing any socks. She pursed her lips and was about to lay in to him when she saw his swollen and bloodied fist. She drew near to him and picked up his injured hand.

"What did you do?" she asked, studying it carefully. She blew on it gently and he winced in pain.

"I p-punched a w-wall," he stammered, still shaking from the cold. Rose grimaced and shook her head. She dropped his hand and snatched her blanket off the couch.

"Strip," she ordered and threw it at him.

"What?!" he gaped, catching the blanket and staring at her incredulously.

"You heard me, dumb ass. Take off those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia," she said slowly and deliberately. "Wrap yourself in the blanket and I'll get you something dry. I'm sure some of your shit is still upstairs."

She abruptly turned and stormed off to her room. Emmett stared after her for a moment, then kicked off his wet boots and peeled off his saturated clothing. He enveloped himself in the oversized down blanket and settled down in front of the wood stove. Jake growled at him from the couch.

"Oh, shut up, dog," he muttered as he began to rub warmth first back in to his frozen feet. "I'm in enough trouble as it is." Rose returned and dropped a clean pair of his pants and a fleece sweatshirt on the floor beside him. She threw down a pair of wool socks as well, barely missing his head.

"Put these on and keep that blanket around you," she ordered, her voice flat and emotionless. She picked up his wet garments and promptly left again. He quickly pulled on the dry clothing and re-draped the blanket about his shoulders. Jake snuffed and Emmett flipped him off.

"Leave my dog alone," Rose spat and sat down next to him, opening her first aid kit and arranging the supplies on the floor. She turned to him and held out her hand, beckoning him to show her the injury. He placed his damaged hand in hers and she studied it again. She picked up an antiseptic-soaked cotton ball and began dabbing at the oozing cuts on his knuckles. He flinched and tried to yank his hand away, but she only tightened her grip. He returned the glare she gave him with mirrored ferocity, quickly relenting when he realized he wouldn't win. He grimaced when she again began treating his wounds, but didn't try to pull back.

"Are you nuts, going out in this kind of weather?" she asked, reaching for the gauze. "And don't tell me it's not that cold, McCarty. You're dumb, but not that dumb." She proceeded to wrap his hand in the soft cotton bandage. After several circulations, she snipped the end and held it down with one finger. She looked up at him, her expression blank. "Hold this here," she commanded.

He held down the loose end while she ripped off a piece of surgical tape. She brushed his other hand aside and secured the dressing firmly. He flexed his fingers and frowned. Looks like he wouldn't be playing for a week or two.

"You're not too bright sometimes, are you?" she asked, turning her attentions to cleaning up her mess. "Punching a wall, then going out in a blizzard with no socks and no jacket. You're a goddamn genius."

"Oh cut the crap, Rose," he snapped. "I didn't come here to be lectured or insulted."

"Then why did you come?" she pushed the medical kit aside and held her hands out to the stove, refusing to look at him.

"I was angry," he responded.

"You came here because you were angry?" she laughed mirthlessly. "Amazing. You risked frost bite and pneumonia coming over here, just to let me know that you were angry. Yet another stroke of brilliance on the part of our hero!"

"Would you stop?!" Emmett spat and turned to face her. She still wouldn't meet his eyes and continued to stare at the stove.

"And what, let you explain?" she responded sharply, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"It would be a start!" he shot back.

"If you had just told me about her in the first place, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" she replied smugly.

"Rosalie…"

"Don't do that. Don't use my full name like you have a right to say it," she fired at him.

"I do have a right to say it, damn it!" Emmett shouted, raising his fist to smack the floor. Rose caught it before it could hit.

"Think before you do that," she said calmly. "That's only going to make it hurt more." She dropped his hand.

"_Now_ will you let me talk?" he asked, exasperated.

"Not sure that I should. I'm having a hard time believing anything you say right now," she rested her chin on her knees.

"I deserve that," he cringed.

"Damn right you do," she mumbled. Emmett remained silent for a moment, then let out a long, slow breath.

"Well. Go on." Rose urged after a few more minutes of unbearable silence.

"Lauren and I…well…we sort of have a history…" Emmett began.

"Sort of? That's the understatement of the century," she muttered.

"Rose!"

"Sorry. Continue."

Emmett proceeded to recount every sordid detail of his relationship with Lauren. He left nothing out, even swallowing his pride and admitting his own blind stupidity every time he took her back. When he finished he looked over at Rose for a reaction. She stared down at her feet, her brow creased and lips pursed.

"So, that's it?" she asked, resting her chin on her knees.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Hmm," she sighed and got up. She picked up a fresh log, tossed it in the stove, then sat back down. She still refused to meet his eyes.

"What?" he inquired, leaning over in an attempt to catch her eye. She turned away from him.

"And there's definitely a reason why you didn't tell me this earlier," she said to the wall.

"I didn't think it was relevant," he shrugged.

"You didn't think telling me that you loved someone else-" "I told you I was wrong. I never really loved her! I love-"

"But you still said it, Em! Christ, you just don't get it, do you?" she finally turned back to him, and he was struck to the core by the sadness in her eyes. "Love is so much more than a word, Emmett. Love is a state of being. It surrounds you, envelops you in it's penetrating warmth. It holds on to your soul and never lets go. To have someone tell you they love you is a life changing moment. It's like finding the missing piece of your heart that you never knew was gone."

"Rose, I-"

"Then," she swallowed hard. "Then to find out that he's already said it to someone else, well, that's a completely different experience. It's like someone ripping out your heart and stomping on it in front you. It's like having your dreams ripped to shreds right before your eyes and not being able to do a damn thing about it. The scar it leaves never goes away, and never stops hurting."

"Please, Rose," he said softly, reaching out to her. "Don't do this."

"I'm not leaving you, Em, if that's what you're thinking," her voice faltered when his hand touched her cheek. "But you can't expect me to just forgive you."

She stood up and walked over to the bay window. She folded her arms and tried to discern the shape of the trees in the whiteout conditions just beyond the tempered glass. A silent sob shook her frame and she lost herself to a wave of tears. Emmett turned her and pulled her into his arms, and as much as she wanted to she didn't resist. Instead she just let him hold her and cried into his chest. His pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I should have told you right from the start," he murmured into her hair. "I should have told you everything and maybe things would have gone differently. Maybe we wouldn't be here right now. But I didn't, and you're hurting, and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for that. I know that words can't heal a broken heart, and neither telling you I'm sorry nor how much I love you is ever going to be enough." He pulled back and brushed the hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ears. She looked up, her tear stained face shattering his heart all over again.

"But I swear, I will spend the rest of my days doing whatever it takes to prove my love to you. I'm not asking for a commitment, but I just want you to know that I will be here for as long as you'll have me."

She took a long, quivering breath as she gazed back up at him. His sincerity went deeper than his words, and she found herself unable to form a response. Instead she wound her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, breathing in his warmth. He returned the embrace, just happy that she was willing to be in his arms. After a while she stepped back.

"In the future would you do me a favor?" she asked, her voice losing it's quiver.

"Anything," he said with a gentle smile.

"Remember to put your damn socks on before you jump in the snow. You want frostbite, you big dummy?" she slapped his chest and laughed, her violet eyes twinkling with mirth. He chuckled pulled her to him again, nuzzling her neck as he held her. He laid a chaste kiss at the hollow of her throat. She pushed against him lightly.

"Don't start, Emmett," she warned. "I haven't forgiven you yet. And don't you start pouting, Mister! I won't have it! Now let me go, I have to get your stuff out of the dryer."

"What's your rush? It's not going anywhere," he smirked and kissed her deeply before she could answer. He released her when she patted his chest, a signal that she needed air. Her eyes glossed over momentarily and she shook her head to clear it.

"Don't do that," she muttered, half kidding. "It makes me dizzy."

"Why not? Aw, come on!" he laughed as she danced away from his grasp. She shook a scolding finger at him and he grabbed it, kissing the tip. She smiled fondly, squeezed his hand and released it. She swept out of the room to retrieve his now dry clothing. Emmett half smiled as he watched her leave. He knew he wasn't forgiven quite yet, but this was a good start. At least she didn't completely hate him.


	8. The Truth Hurts

**_Chapter 8. Would you kindly leave some love?_  
**

**_:)_**

**_xo_**

**_A_**

**8.**

Emmett picked up the discarded blanket and flopped down on the couch, draping it over his legs. Jake lifted his head from his paws and glared at Emmett, who in turn ruffled the grouchy dog's ears. The dog snuffed and turned away, making Emmett laugh. He lifted his damaged hand to and tried to flex his fingers, wincing.

"Damn it," he swore. "Guess I won't be playing for a while."

He already knew what would happen. Edward would tell Jasper, who would in turn laugh his ass off. Then naturally Jasper would tell Alice, who would then proceed to lose her shit and insist that the world was ending because he couldn't play guitar for a few weeks. He was mentally preparing himself for her wrath when the front door swung open, sending in a gust of icy wind and snow. Emmett's brow furrowed for a moment until Mike trudged in, stomping briefly before pushing the door closed behind him.

"Damn!" he exclaimed. "We haven't seen a blizzard like this in-" he stopped short when he saw Emmett on the couch.

"Oh. Hey man," he gave Emmett a quick nod. "Where's Rosie?"

"Getting my clothes out of the dryer," Emmett shrugged.

"Why are your…? Wait, no. I don't want to know," Mike shook his head. He hung his coat by the door and made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and began to rummage around, and Emmett took a deep breath and pushed himself up off the couch, following Mike into the other room. He placed his injured hand on the open refrigerator door. Mike looked up and frowned.

"Dude, what happened to your hand?" Mike asked.

"Long story," Emmett said quickly. "Listen, Mike, we need to talk."

"Sure thing. What's up?" Mike stood, his arms full of Chinese take out boxes.

"Why didn't anyone ever mention Lauren?"

"She and Rosie don't get along, you know that right?" Mike placed his bounty on the table and grabbed an egg roll from an open carton.

"Yeah, I gathered. But that's not why I'm asking," Emmett sighed. "There's something you should know. It's about Lauren… and me…"

"Come again?" Mike frowned.

"See, we have a history," Emmett began

"Son of bitch," Mike muttered, his eyes widening. "You're him."

"Sorry?"

"You're Emmett. _The_ Emmett." Mike started to seethe.

"I don't-"

"_You're_ the reason she came here!" he shouted.

"What're you… who…"

"Lauren!" Mike bellowed. "_You're_ the one who hurt her!"

Before Emmett could utter a word in his own defense, Mike attempted to tackle him, managing only to knock him back a few steps. Rose turned the corner just in time to see Emmett pry Mike off and the smaller man clench his fist. He may have been more than half Emmett's size, but Mike had a nasty right hook.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Michael, don't!" she shouted, dropping the laundry and sprinting toward them. She shoved Emmett back and turned just in time for Mike's fist to connect with her face. She cried out and dropped to the floor.

Without thinking, Emmett sucker punched Mike in the nose and knelt down by Rose, helping her to her feet. She clutched the side of her face and glared at Mike, who had grabbed a towel to staunch the blood now gushing out his nose. She pursed her lips and turned to Emmett.

"Did you just break his nose?" she asked.

"Yeah, probably," he shrugged.

"Probably?!" Mike snarled. "Look at me! I can't breathe out of it you fucking-"

"Shut up, Mike!" they yelled simultaneously. Rose leaned heavily into Emmett, still feeling dizzy from the force of the blow. He slid his arm around her waist, steadying her when she turned to face her roommate.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Mike?!" she spat, then grimaced as a wave of nausea passed through her. She shook her head to clear it.

"You _do_ know who he is, don't you?" Mike mumbled and pulled the towel away to check the blood flow. Satisfied that the bleeding had stopped, he put down the towel and reached out to check on Rose. She swatted his hand away and Emmett pulled her protectively against him, shooting Mike a warning glare.

"What are you getting at?!" she growled, then turned to Emmett. "What does he mean?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You don't know?! Wait, wait. Of course you don't know. I mean why would he tell you something like that when he was looking to get laid!" Mike snorted derisively.

"You motherf-" Emmett advanced on Mike but was stopped by Rose's arm. She looked up at him and inclined her head slightly toward the couch, indicating that she needed to sit. He guided her over and helped her down, settling in beside her.

"Well, if he won't tell you, then it's up to me," Mike huffed. "This asshole," he pointed at Emmett. "This son of a bitch, right here, is the one who hurt Lauren. _He's_ the reason she moved in here."

"You are sorely misinformed, my friend," Emmett chuckled without amusement "Evidently she's got her hooks in you. Your friend, and I use that term loosely, is a gold digging social climber. She uses men for money and status, usually multiple men at once to get as much and as high as she can. Then, once she either gets bored with them or they run out of money, she casts them aside for the next available sucker."

"Lies," Mike folded his arms across his chest. "She said you were an arrogant prick who slimed his way into her bed and used her for arm candy. And just when she started to fall in love with you, you freaked out and jumped ship. I can't believe I didn't see this sooner."

"Wow, really?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Just, wow. She's got you totally blinded! You don't _actually_ believe her, do you?"

"And who should I believe? You? You're the grease ball who pumped and dumped her," Mike scoffed, doing his best to look intimidating despite his two black eyes. Rose squeezed Emmett's arm to keep him from getting up and breaking her best friend's jaw, knowing full well that's what he wanted to do.

"You're going to stop seeing him. Now." Mike stated firmly.

"Excuse me?!" Rose shouted and jumped to her feet, almost instantly staggering for balance. Emmett grabbed her before she could fall and made her sit down.

"You heard me," Mike snorted.

"That's enough!" Emmett yelled, standing up. "This is getting straightened out right now. Evidently Lauren has you twisted up in her web of lies. Whatever she has told you about me and her and our farce of a relationship is beyond false."

"You're just saying that because you broke her heart and refuse to admit it," Mike insisted.

"Unbelievable!" Emmett threw his hands up in disgust.

"And I'm not going to let you do that to Rosie," Mike continued, grabbing Rose's hand and yanking her off the couch. "Come on. Let's go."

"Michael stop!" Rose jerked her hand away. "You have no control over my life!"

"The hell I don't!" he shouted. "I promised your Uncle Charlie that I'd take care of you, and damn it that's what I'm going to do! I won't let him ruin your life!"

"Get over yourself, Michael!" she was beyond exasperated. "You only know what shit for brains told you, and everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie. Emmett is an amazing man with a beautiful soul. He's just the kind of person I could see myself falling in love with," she paused to take a deep breath. "And if I choose to see him, it is just that. _My choice._ There isn't a damn thing you can do about!"

"Don't count on it!" Mike spat. "He used Lauren and I refuse to let him do that to you." He snatched her arm in a vise grip, squeezing tighter when she tried to pull away.

"Mike let her go," Emmett demanded, fighting to control his anger.

"What're you going to about it?!" Mike growled, wrenching Rose in front of him. She yelped in pain. Emmett's fist clenched and he was about to smash Mike in the face when the door bell rang. Mike released his grip on Rose, practically throwing her into Emmett.

"Come in!" he barked.

Bella and Edward opened the door in time to see Rose stumble, grabbing on to Emmett as her head started to swim and her vision tunneled.

"Rosalie!" Bella shouted and rushed to Rose's side, throwing her cousin's arm around her shoulders and gently lowering her to the couch.

"I'm…I'm fine. I'm okay," Rose muttered, squeezing her eyes shut and opening them. She gently probed her cheek with her fingers, wincing when she felt the shiner forming under her right eye. "Yeah. I'm good."

"No, you're not," Edward contradicted and knelt in front of her. He lifted her chin and brushed her hair away from her face, observing the shiner and the broken blood vessel in her eye. Then he saw the marks on her upper arm and moved her shirt sleeve up. He glared up at Emmett when he saw the hand-shaped bruise.

"What the fuck is this?" he growled, then turned on Mike. "What the fuck happened?! Start explaining!"

"Mike hit her. And then he tried to use her as a human shield," Emmett answered through his teeth.

"Human shield?! I didn't-" Mike's statement ended abruptly when Edward sprang to his feet and grabbed the smaller man by the throat, pinning him to the wall in a choke hold.

"Edward stop, he didn't do it on purpose," Rose sighed, exasperated with the whole situation. "He's deluded. He thinks Emmett hurt Lauren and was about to punch his lights out. But I shoved Emmett out of the way, so he hit me instead." Rose pointed to her shiner. "Then Emmett hit him. I think his nose is broken. "

"Well that explains your eye," Edward responded with skepticism, giving Mike a shove into the wall before letting him go. "And his face. But what the hell is this 'human shield' business?"

"I told you it wasn't-" Mike shrank back when Edward glared at him. "a human shield." He finished in a mumble, rubbing his throat.

Rose studied her arm, the imprint of Mike's hand still red and very raw. She touched the marks gingerly and felt a shock of pain. She looked up at Edward, and then quizzically over at Mike.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him. Before he could answer, Bella rose to her feet and walked over to where he stood glaring daggers at Emmett. She carefully took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her when she spoke.

"Michael. You know Lauren is prone to story-telling," she said softly.

"I know," Mike melted into her touch, but only momentarily. His eyes darkened. "But not about this. I can't let that happen to Rosie. I won't let him hurt her, Bella!"

"I see," Edward nodded. "I see. Mike, there's something you need to understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly!" Mike sneered. "That human piece of garbage broke Lauren's heart and ruined her life!"

"No, he didn't," Edward said calmly, holding up his hand when Mike tried to protest again. "But if you give me a few minutes, I'll tell you what really happened."

Mike grumbled as Edward started in on the story that had been retold going on three times that day. When he finished, Edward looked to Mike to gauge his reaction. He was rewarded with an empty stare.

"Mike?" he waved a hand in Mike's face.

"No," Mike blinked and shook his head, his voice trembling and barely audible. "I don't believe you." Rose could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I know it's hard for you to hear," Edward said gently. "But it's all true. She's not the person you think she is."

"Liar!" Mike yelled. "She's…she's hurt! And _he_ hurt her!" He pointed an accusing finger at Emmett. "My Lauren would never, ever do those things!"

"But she did, Michael," Bella spoke to him like a child.

"No!" Mike insisted, pulling away from her. "He's fooled you all! Lauren is too sweet and innocent. She's not capable of that!"

"But Mike-" Rose pleaded.

"NO!" He shoved Bella into Edward and elbowed his way past Emmett. He grabbed his coat and before anyone could stop him, he had whipped the door open and charged out into the blizzard.

"Mike!" Rose cried and ran for the door. Emmett snaked an arm around her waist before she could follow her best friend out into the night. She fought hard against him and tried to pry his arm away. "Let me go, Em! I have to go after him!" She struggled again weakly until she finally had to give up, physically exhausted from the night's events. She turned in Emmett's arms and leaned into him. He held her close, staring out the window into the snow.


	9. Black Ice

_Guess who's back? Back again? Yeah, it's me. No excuses, no bs. Here's chapter 9. Like it? Leave some love. _

_Oh, and PS: I don't own it, and there is quite a bit of profanity and vulgar name calling contained herein. Just to warn you._

**9.**

Four hours passed with no word from Mike. Edward and Bella had kicked back in the recliner, where Bella had promptly curled up into Edward and passed out. He stroked her hair absently and cautiously observed a very distraught Rose where she lay on the couch. Emmett had made her lay down with him, futilely trying to coax her to sleep. She brushed off his attempts at soothing with a series of shrugs and frustrated grunts. Realizing he wasn't going to let her go, she eventually gave up and just allowed him to hold her. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what could have happened with her best friend, and the paranoia finally won out. She sat up abruptly, shaking off the vertigo that followed. She swung her legs off the couch and stood, frowning as she fought to gain balance.

"I have to go," she said and strode to the hall closet. She whipped it open and began searching for her winter coat. "He should be back by now. I have to… have to go. I have to go find him."

"Babe," Emmett sighed from behind her. "You're not going anywhere. You can barely stand up without getting dizzy. What makes you think you can drive?"

"I can drive," she muttered as she rifled through the clothes. "I'm…okay. I'm fine to drive."

"Babe, stop." Emmett ceased her torrent, wrapping his arms around her. She gripped his hands for a moment before pulling free of his hold to continue her search.

"Come on, Rose," Edward implored, prying himself from Bella's arms and leaving her to sleep in the recliner. "The best thing you can do right now is to sit and wait for him. I'm sure he just needs to blow off some steam."

"Did you see that storm?!" she rounded on them. "It's a god damn blizzard out there! He could have slid off the road, or hit a tree, or…or worse! I have to go after him! He could be hurt! He could be-"

"Why would Michael be hurt?" her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. They all cringed. Lauren stood at the top of the stairs, hands on her hips. "Well? Are you going to stand there gaping like fish or is one of you going answer me? What's wrong with Michael?"

"What's the matter? Afraid you're going to lose your free ride?" Edward smiled condescendingly.

"Well, if it isn't the free loading best friend," Lauren snorted. "Nice to see you too, Edward."

"Succubus," he growled.

"What did you call me?!" she shrieked.

"Shut up, both of you!" Rose shouted. She composed herself and smoothed her hair from her face. "I'm going to lay this out for you. I'll use small words so your tiny brain can comprehend, so listen closely. Due to your constant stream of lies and manipulations, Mike was convinced that Emmett had broken your heart. So when he found out that we were dating, he lost his shit and tried to attack Emmett, hurting me in the process. When he finally heard the truth- _shut. up._" she held up her hand when Lauren tried to protest. "When he finally heard the truth, he couldn't take it. He was so convinced of your perceived innocence that he couldn't handle hearing what you really were. He took off about four hours ago and we haven't heard from him."

"What I _really_ am?" Lauren scoffed. "And what is that?"

"A succubus," Edward repeated with a chortle.

"What the fuck is that? Why does he keep calling me that?" Lauren threw a hand in Edward's direction, and he just laughed again.

"Stop instigating!" Emmett hissed at his friend, then turned on his ex. "It doesn't matter what it is. What does matter is that because of your lies, Rose is injured and Mike is gone."

"But Emmy, that's where you're mistaken!" she exclaimed. "If _you_ had just told Rose the _real_ truth, that you had come to your senses and realized you loved me, Michael would still be here and we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?"

"Oh fuck off, Lauren!" Rose snapped. "He doesn't love you! He never did!"

"That's not what he said this morning," Lauren chortled. "You only _think_ he went home. He was with me, Rose. In _my_ bed. Doing things you only _wish_ he would do to you…"

Rose threw a stool out of her way and lunged for Lauren, stopped only by Emmett and Edward's arms around her waist.

"What the hell is all the racket?" Bella yawned as she entered the kitchen. She looked quizzically at the boys where they both held a fuming Rose, then glanced over at a cowering Lauren.

"Oh look," she smirked. "It's the Thing From Under the Stairs. Don't you have another soul to suck?"

"Bite me, Bella," Lauren sneered.

"No thanks. I'm not in to sadomasochism. Heard you are though, you freak."

"What's the matter, Bella? Afraid of a little excitement in the sack? Emmett sure enjoyed it. Hell, Edward did, too."

"What?!" Edward sputtered. "I…Bella, I swear I _never…!"_

"Oh, you didn't tell them about our _ménage a trois_?" Lauren sauntered over to Bella, a victorious smirk on her face. She leaned in close and whispered. "It was _so_ much fun, letting them both have their way with me. Emmett was always a good lay, but Edward…" she sighed. "Oh he has a side you wouldn't believe! The things he did-"

She was cut off when Bella let out a primal screech and tackled Lauren around the waist. She seized the larger woman by the hair and began slamming her head into the floor, narrowly dodging the blows Lauren attempted to throw. Lauren let out a howl of pain when Bella came up with a fist full of platinum blond tresses.

"Bitch!" Lauren spat. "Those extensions cost three hundred dollars!"

"You overpaid!" Bella hissed and slapped her in the face with the fake hair. She grabbed the back of Lauren's head and yanked it back. "And if you don't want me to rip the rest of that bad dye job out, I suggest you do yourself a favor and shut that filthy cock holster of yours and do it fast."

"What the fuck did you just-!"

A gentle knock at the front door brought an abrupt end to the feud. Bella spat in Lauren's face and got up, making a point to kick her squarely in the ribs when she stood. She tugged at her rumpled shirt and smiled up at a dumbfounded Edward.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," she said with a satisfied huff. He pulled her to his side.

"I think I'm in love," he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She wound an arm around his waist and they followed Emmett and Rose into the living room, leaving Lauren on the kitchen floor, sobbing over her lost extensions. Rose unbolted and opened the door. A shivering police officer stood on her stoop.

"Riley!" she shouted and opened the storm door, beckoning him in. He stepped over the threshold and embraced her warmly, before giving Bella a quick hug and allowing Rose to close the door behind them. He took Rose's chin in his hand, turning her face to get a better look at the shiner.

"Ro, what happened?" he frowned.

"Don't worry about it," she swatted his hand away and reassured him with a nod. "It's nothing."

He grimaced at first but reluctantly took her word for it. She turned back to Emmett and Edward, who both stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically. "Guys, this is Officer Biers. He used to work with Bella's dad back home when we were kids. I didn't know you were here, Ri!"

"It's…ah… Captain Biers now," he laughed nervously. "I moved here a couple years ago. "

"What's with the late hour?" Bella asked. "Three a.m. is hardly the right time for a social call."

"Never could get anything by you," Riley smiled sadly. "Why don't you two sit down? There's something I need to tell you."

"Tell us?" Rose frowned. "Tell us what, Ri? What's going on?"

"You should really sit down," Riley repeated gently, indicating the couch. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Is it…is it Dad?" Bella gulped with tears in her eyes.

"No, Charlie's fine," he shook his head. "Bells, Ro, it's…it's Mike. There's been an accident."

The subsequent silence was deafening. Bella turned a frightened glance to Edward before looking back to Rose, who stared blankly at the floor.

"Is he alive?" Rose muttered, lifting her eyes to Riley's. "Is Mike alive?"

"You know how bad it is out there," Riley explained. "They think he hit a patch of black ice. His car spun out and went over the bridge. He-"

"Riley is he alive?!" she cut him of with a desperate cry.

"Fortunately there was a witness who called us before his car could sink into the river. They airlifted him to City Hospital. Last I heard he was stabilized. He's alive, Ro. He's alive."

Rose sank back into Emmett, her heart a leaden lump in her chest. Emmett wrapped and arm around her, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"What does he need?" he asked Riley. "What can we do?"

"His parents have requested that Rose and Bella come as soon as possible. They also requested a… a… sorry, I seem to have forgotten her name," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a notebook, briefly perusing his notes. "Sorry. They asked for a Lauren Mallory. They said she lived with Rose and Mike. Is she here?"

"I'm Lauren," she chimed in meekly, and they all turned to where she stood in the doorway, ruined hair stuffed under a white cashmere beret. "What happened? Is Michael okay?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Mallory," Riley sighed, and filled Lauren in with the details of the car accident. She collapsed on the couch next to Emmett in a fit of crocodile tears and exaggerated sobs. He less than delicately shrugged her off and slid himself and Rose away from her. She sneered briefly, then resumed her façade of grief.

"I can give you a police escort if you want it," Riley offered, but Rose shook her head.

"I can't ask you to do that Ri. Not in this weather. Get home. Give Tori and the kids my love," Rose stood and embraced him again, shooing him out the door before he could protest further. She immediately turned to Emmett.

"We should go. Can you drive? I really don't think I should-"

"Come with me, Rose," Lauren said so softly they almost didn't hear her. "I… I need someone to come with me."

"Are you for real?" Bella was the first to speak up. "Seriously? After everything you've done to her and you want her to go with you?!"

"Michael needs us, and we should support him by doing this together," Lauren fumbled with a stray strand of hair. "We have to put our differences aside. For him."

"That's rich, coming from you!" Bella sputtered. "You can take your feigned sincerity and-"

"She's right, Bella," Rose silenced her cousin with a raised hand. Bella stared at her, dumfounded. "For once, she's right. Everyone, get your shit together and let's go."

Emmett pulled her aside as they were pulling on their winter gear.

"Babe, you don't have to do this," he said quietly, "I'll go with her. That woman is untrustworthy and I don't think I could take it if something happened to you."

She laid a gloved hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," she whispered and stood on her toes to kiss him, "I promise."

He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. He zipped her parka up to her chin and rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes.

"Just be careful," he murmured.

"You know I will," she promised in return.

He escorted her to the door and out into the snow. They trudged through the drifts to the driveway, Emmett stopping Rose before they parted ways.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, warily watching Lauren enter her car and fire up the engine. Rose drew him close and kissed him again.

"I'll be fine, Em," she said. "Don't worry. Let's just get to the hospital."

He grabbed her arm again as she turned to leave.

"I love you, Rosie. I mean it."

"I know."

She opened Lauren's passenger door and slid in, slamming it secure behind her. They waited patiently while Edward pulled Rose's SUV down the driveway and proceeded to follow them. The only sounds that permeated the silence were the thrum of the windshield wipers and the purr of the engine as they traveled up the road to the highway.

Edward flicked on his directional and took the left onto the expressway, and instead of following, Lauren continued through the light and into town. Rose frowned as the other vehicle disappeared into the distance.

"Where are you going?" she asked, turning to the other woman. Lauren smirked and remained quiet. "Lauren, you missed the turnoff. We have to go back. Lauren!"

She touched Lauren's arm and the blonde jerked the wheel, fishtailing the little sports car across the road. Rose grabbed onto the door handle.

"What the hell?! What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Lauren growled, stepping on the accelerator.

"What are you talking about? Slow down!" Rose watched the speedometer push 80 as they flew down the road.

"You think you can just have it all, and leave nothing for me," Lauren swerved around a corner, "First, it was Michael, and now you think you can take Emmett from me, too."

"What?!" Rose exclaimed. "Mike's my best friend and has been since grade school! I didn't _take_ him from you or anyone!"

"But you stole Emmett! He loves me and you took that away from me!" Lauren screeched.

"I didn't steal him! He doesn't belong to you, he never did! He doesn't love you, Lauren!"

"Yes he does!" Lauren crowed, looking over at Rose with wild eyes. "I just have to make him see it. And if I take you out of the picture, then he'll have no choice but to love me."

Realization hit and Rose's heart leapt into her throat

"Lauren…"

"_Shut up!" _she screamed.

"Stop, Lauren! Please!"

Lauren whipped around another corner and pressed the accelerator to the floor, sending the little car careening across an intersection.

"_You can't have him! He's mine!" _Lauren cried again as she kicked open her door and jumped from the speeding vehicle. Rose had just enough time to turn and see the light post cutting through the front end of the car before it all went dark.


End file.
